Harry Potter: The Fall
by boots1990
Summary: Harry has lost everything at the battle of the ministry. Bear witness to the rise of the most feared dark lord of all time.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: the fall

18 June, 1996

It is said that, for every outcome, every possibility, there spins off a myriad of possible realities, each one a continuation of that possibility. As the whip of sickly purple light flew through the air towards Hermione Granger, three possible timelines diverged; in the first, the curse completely misses her. Harry Potter, spurred on to tell her his feelings by the near miss, finds himself entangled with a brainy, yet passionate young woman who enriches his life and helps him rebuild the potter line and the Wizarding world at large. Unfortunately, this is not that story.

In the second, the curse hits Hermione a glancing blow, leaving a nasty scar from collar to opposite hip. Harry is appalled and scared. Pushing all people away through fear and the thought that people around him might get hurt, he embarks on a story filled with unlikely plot points and obvious holes, wherein, through great sacrifice and the loss of too many friends, Harry ends up in an unsatisfying marriage with Ginny Weasley, stuck at an unfulfilling job in the ministry. This is not that story either.

Harry watched in horror as the spell flew straight and true, hitting its target center of mass. As the light left Hermione's eyes and her body crumpled to the floor, something within Harry died, and with it, something that had been thus far contained, was unleashed. Dumbledore's Army and death eater alike took pause as a soul rending, otherworldly, keening cry of pain and rage flew around The Department of Mysteries.

It would later be whispered, in secret circles, with hushed tones, under the utmost privacy by those few survivors of the war, that someone had summoned and unleashed a lesser demon from the lower levels of the forbidden dimensions to reap unholy vengeance against the death eaters. An even smaller number would never speak of that day ever again, but they would sometimes remember with terror how Harry Potter, in a blaze of rage and fury and sorrow, marshaled the darkness and the shadows to strike at his enemies, teleporting through darkness, using blades of darkness and swatting the incoming spells away with darkness. In the end, only 8 people survived the battle of the ministry.

Voldemort and his cronies, Luicius Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom survived the initial battle. When Harry awoke a week later, he would learn that Hermione had fallen to the flame cutter curse, Ron had survived, but he would never be the same. The simpleminded husk that was once the brilliant strategic mind of Ron Weasley was forever gone, eaten by the cognivores. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody all fell to spell fire.

'I must be stronger. Everything I loved or cared about is gone. No more. I must become as hard and as unfeeling as the stone. As cold and unyielding as ice. Voldemort is going to fall, by my hands. In order to do so, I must embrace the darkest impulses, the blackest magic. Dumbledore cannot be trusted. He has kept secrets from me that could have saved the woman I loved.' When Harry spoke, in the quietness of his room, he uttered the phrase that history would record as the battle cry of the most feared dark wizard of all time. "Never again. For Hermione, never again."

Over the next week, Harry threw himself into his studies. For years he had not bothered to learn anything about pure blood customs, but he knew that, if he were to move in this society, he would need to learn. Over the course of a week, Harry learned of several useful customs and laws. Prominent among them was dueling and inheritance. 'If I had known then what I know now, I could have taken Malfoy for everything he had.' Mused Harry. He began to plan, soon he would be approached for lordship of the Black family.

Daphne Greengrass was furious. It was no secret that the Slytherin princess was a witches witch, but what many didn't know was that she had been taken head over heels by Hermione Granger. 'Potter!' She seethed, 'that stupid boy led her to her death!' Daphne had let her anger and pain fester for weeks, waiting for the chance to strike. On the Hogwarts Express, she saw her opportunity and took it.

"POTTER!"

"Greengrass. What do you want?"

She growled under her breath. Harry's neutral, schooled face gave nothing away, as if she wasn't important enough to notice. "Potter, I challenge you to a duel. Because of you, the woman I loved is dead. You killed Hermione Granger."

She saw a brief flash of pain in his eyes when she mentioned Hermione's name. Daphne didn't care. She knew Potter was ignorant of the rules of dueling, having been raised among muggles. This would be an easy victory and she would have access to the Potter lordship and fortune. She would kill Potter with her own wand for the loss of her love.

"Very well. Shall we invoke the Old Rules?"

"No Potter, this is to the death. I'll have your life for what you did."

"Very well then. Shall we begin?"

They claimed a compartment, and enlarging it to suit their purposes, the stood facing each other. With a short bow, the duel began. IGNEOUS CREOR! The burning blood hex erupted from Daphne's wand, only to be swatted away. BOMBARDA! CONFRINGO! OSSEOUS FRAGMENTUM! Daphne flung curse after curse at Potter, only for him to swat them all away. Finally, daphne stood panting, sweat rolling down her face.

Potter cast his first spell, GRAVITAS MAGNIFICUM! Too tired to dodge, the spell hit daphne in the chest, and she fell to her knees. Gravity increased to the point that she fell flat on her back, unable to move. Potter stood over her, his wand pointed at her face. EXPELLIARMUS! Her wand flew across the compartment. Daphne stared helplessly at the narrow end of potters wand.

"Greengrass, this duel was to the death. I have you at a disadvantage. I call on magic to witness. If I wished, I could deliver a killing blow." Tears tracked down Daphne's face. He had effortlessly taken everything she could throw. She was beaten with no apparent effort. Daphne was certain she was about to die. "I have won. Do you yield?"

A slim ray of hope glimmered in her eyes. She could salvage this. There's no way he knew how much of a grip he had on her short hairs. "I yield, Potter. What are your terms?"

With a cold smile, frostier than the wind off a glacier, Harry replied. "I exercise the Rite of Conquest. Do you accept?"

Daphne's hopes, so new and bright, shattered in an instant. "If I refuse?"

"I have you at wandpoint."

"I submit." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Damn you, Potter! I submit!" He offered his hand to help her up, then stood back, offering her wand back to her. As she took it, he held his aloft, and began the intonation he had read.

"Daphne Aurora Greengrass, you have issued challenge and been bested. Rather than end your life, I opt to spare it. I call upon magic itself to recognize and enforce this debt. From this day to your last day, you are bound to me. So say I, Harriman James Potter, lord and last of house Potter. AGERE." Daphne was levitated off the floor, her robes flowing off of her to be folded neatly on one of the seats. Her blouse, skirt and shoes followed, again folding neatly on the seat. Harry gave her an appreciative look.

Her long, golden hair flowed around her head like captured sunlight. Her eyes, twin chips of ice blue, were filled with defiance, even as she was pinned in place. Her skin, quite frankly was flawless, milk pale and smooth like satin. She was not short, nor was she exceptionally tall, standing a few inches shorter than Harry himself, but her legs were long and coltish, tapering out to curvaceous hips, and graced with a generous backside that was firm without being overly boney. A thin waist flowed into a soft, yet trim belly, which itself transitioned into her chest, which supported the lush curves of her breasts. Willowy arms and a thin, swanlike neck, completed the picture. Her feminine charms were hidden by old fashioned, yet sheer and lacy white undergarments.

Daphne flushed in embarrassment, no man had ever seen her in such a state. She felt intensely vulnerable and exposed. It wasn't over yet, however. Her undergarments themselves were next to go, revealing milk pale, perky breasts capped with small, roseate nipples, a stark contrast to the pale flesh upon which they rested. Her pubic mound was protected by a thick thatch of spun gold. Reaching out, Harry marveled at its softness. The treasure that it hid was, like her nipples, a deep red. The slit was almost entirely smooth, closed and untouched. Magical bands of golden light materialized around her wrists, ankles, waist and neck, the latter solidifying into a stylish choker that sported the initials HJP.

The bands each emitted a golden thread of light that connected in the center before jetting to Harry's right wrist. Magic flashed, once, twice, thrice. Then the bands faded, leaving only the golden choker. Daphne was lowered to her knees on the floor, her head bowed before her new master.

"I am bound by honor and magic to serve you, my master. What would you have me do?" Daphne was scared to her core. Potter could have her do quite literally anything. She feared that he would use her as nothing more than a plaything, a toy. She had severely misjudged the situation and now she knew she must pay the price.

"Put your clothes on. We have much to discuss." Harry watched with no small amount of lust as she dressed herself, his cock was an iron bar as she shimmied her skirt past her toned backside. The thought occurred to him that she was, in fact, his property now. He could slake his lusts with her luxurious flesh. 'Later. There is time.' "Daphne, what do you know of the black and Potter families?"

Daphne was taken aback. She fully expected to be subjected to unspeakable things. She had no illusions, she was an exceedingly attractive witch, many boys had lusted after her. Her new masters first orders had been a shock. "W-well, the potters are an exceedingly old family, kept from the sacred 28 by mere virtue of the fact that they regularly interbreed with Muggleborns. They were politically powerful and economically unstoppable before the war. Since the death of James and Charlus Potter, however, the family has been closed. The blacks are much the same, the only difference being that they are part of the sacred 28. There are only six blacks left, Sirius black, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks. Since only Sirius black is eligible for the lordship, the family will soon die out. Unless of course, Sirius has or names an heir."

"Sirius black and Nymphadora Tonks are dead, I saw them die at the ministry." Thinking for a minute, Harry finally spoke, "tell me about your own family."

Daphne flushed. "My father was Gerald Greengrass. He died in the war. My mother is Eusthenia Greengrass, my little sister is Astoria. We live in Green Manor alone. Why?"

Harry thought for several minutes, considering and weighing the choices he must make. "You will tell your mother what has happened here. You will arrange a room for me to stay in for the summer. We have plans to lay."

"Yes master." Writing a quick missive to her mother, she sent the letter with Hedwig. The two teens spent the rest of the trip back to King's cross talking and getting to know one another.

Eusthenia Greengrass read her daughters letter for the third time, unease gripping her heart in an icy fist.

_Dearest mother,_

_I have severely miscalculated a revenge plot and I have become bound via the RITE OF CONQUEST to the wizard who has bested me. The wizard in question has requested to stay with us over the summer. I'm hoping we can salvage something from this, he says we have plans to make. If we can influence him in some small way, we can rise to a power we haven't had since father died. I imagine we will need to share a room._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Daphne_

Her daughter had been beaten. As accomplished a duelist as she was, the man who had bested her must be exceedingly powerful. As she waited, a dark haired, hyperactive bullet hit her in the midsection, chattering away a mile a minute. "Astoria, what have I said about being in public?"

"But mother, there's just so much to tell you! You'll never guess who I saw Daffy with!" Before she could ask her daughter what she meant, her eldest appeared, walking to the right and slightly behind a black haired young man with emerald eyes and a dead look on his face. With a start, she realized that he was none other than THE Harry Potter. 'So, this is the man who she lost to.'

Stopping in front of her, the young man gave a short bow. "Madam Greengrass. My name is Harry Potter. Did you by chance happen to receive the letter Daphne sent?"

"As a matter of fact I did. What is it you want of us?"

"Do I have your permission to stay the summer?" Throughout the exchange, Daphne had remained silent. Looking at her daughter, she received a slight nod.

"We will have the house elves set up a room."

"Good. We have much to discuss."

—hp:tf—

Harry sat on the lavish feather bed in his own room of Greengrass manor. He and the Lady Greengrass had spoken at length for a few hours, concerning many things. Among them was the future of her daughter, Daphne. Harry had been blunt, daphne was his property now, to do with as he saw fit. Naturally, Eusthenia had been quite frankly terrified of what that actually meant for her daughter, but Harry , seeing her discomfort, had reluctantly given her a bare bones outline of his immediate plans. Namely, that he would be claiming the lordships of the Potter and Black families and subsequently opening those houses to business.

Lady Greengrass has then asked nervously how her family would fit in to that plan.

"Quite frankly, madam, until your daughter accosted me today, your family didn't figure into my plans. However, having the daughter of one of the sacred 28 in my power, and the lordship of another in my future, I intend to utilize that political power for my own purposes. Your daughter will be the next Lady Potter. Her bloodlines will make for powerful children, both magically and politically."

Eusthenia felt a measure of sorrow for her daughter personally, but excitement for her at the same time. She had been attached to a powerful young wizard, who was about to come into no small amount of clout and power. It was every Pureblood mother's dream. "And what if my other daughter, Astoria?"

"To be quite honest, Lady Greengrass, my rights in this matter are clear. I am effectively the lord of House Greengrass until such time as there is a male heir. That heir will have Potter blood in him. As such, your daughter and, indeed, you yourself, are under my power and protection. If that does not suit you, you of course are welcome to challenge me."

"N-no milord. I won't issue challenge. We will of course acquiesce. I. Eusthenia Anne Greengrass, lady of the House of Greengrass, do hereby submit and surrender to you, lord Harriman James Potter. So say I, AGERE."

"I, Harriman James Potter, Lord and Last of House Potter, accept. I take on the mantle of House Greengrass and declare myself lord Harrison James Potter, Lord and Last of House Potter and Lord Regent of House Greengrass. AGERE." With a flash of magic, the bonds were sealed. "Madam Greengrass, we have much to discuss. However the hour is late. I require a room and the Greengrass family Grimoire. I retire for the night."

"As you command milord." The room had been prepared and the grimoire fetched, Harry was now studying it, learning as much of the ancient magiks as he could.

Daphne was crying in her own bedroom. 'How could everything have gone so badly? The man Hermione loved, now my new master? He's taken the house, taken my family, taken me. How can I get out of this now?' Suddenly, both teens' musings were interrupted by a wave of pure, unadulterated lust.

'What the hell?'

'What in Morgana's name?'

Harry was shocked when daphne suddenly appeared in his room, wearing her collar and nothing else.

"Po-Master! What is the meaning of this?"

"Daphne! Why are you in my rooms? Where are your clothes?"

Both teens taken aback by the apparent surprise of the other, were rendered speechless. Both watched in surprise as the magical chains and manacles once again flashed into existence. Harry's member became an iron rod in his pajamas as daphne arched her back in a wave of pleasure. A raging fire built in her lower abdomen as Harry was compelled to disrobe. As he removed his shirt, she was shocked to see the myriad of scars crossing his flesh. Aside from the scars, he was built like a young Greek god, lean muscles and smooth skin. 'For a male, Po-master doesn't look all that bad. But what has he been through to be covered in so many scars?'

Harry's own mind was quickly becoming clouded by an overwhelming lust. As he dropped his pants, daphne was again struck with arousal and, surprisingly to her, anticipation. With a shock, she realized that her own juices were dripping down her leg. As his manhood was revealed, she let out an involuntary gasp of fear, lust and excitement. He was massive. His manhood was thick, and hung two thirds of the way down to his knees. She watched, mesmerized, as it pulsed to his heartbeat.

Acting as if dazed, she crawled over to her master. Tentatively, she reached out to hold him in her hands. Her fingers wouldn't touch around him. She noted this fact almost absentmindedly as she leaned forward to take him into her mouth.

Harry felt the warmth of her mouth close around him, and strained in pleasure as she slowly, then with more boldness, started to swirl her tongue around his crown. He knew, in an almost academic sense, that his mastery over daphne would at some point include a sexual component, but he had drastically underestimated to pleasure and compulsion involved.

As she bobbed her head on the imposing shaft of meat, attempting to take more and more of it down her throat, the fire in her own loins only stoked hotter and hotter. With a low growl, she backed off of her prize, spun on her knees, and pressed her face to the thick carpet.

Needing no more invitation, Harry was quick to take his own place behind her. Taking himself in hand, he started to guide himself forward, then abruptly stopped. Backing away slightly, he bent down, pressing his face to her sopping slit and grasping the ample mounds of her arse in his strong hands. He gave her a long lick, from clitoral hood to perineum, and she moaned loudly from low in her throat. He teased and batted her inflamed nubbin with his tongue for several minutes before inspiration hit. Focusing on the image of a serpent, he spoke the parceltongue into her opening.

'SWEET MAEVE! I forgot about the parcel tongue!' In seconds, the fire had built to a raging inferno, expanding from her core to tingle at her toes, fingertips and scalp. As she shuddered in orgasm, Harry marveled at the sweet, yet salty taste of her pleasure, manifested before him. As she recovered, he once more rose to mount her.

Daphne jumped as something large, blunt and hot probed at her entrance. 'I can't believe I'm letting a man touch me... I can't believe I came on his face... why do I want this so badly?' Then, as he slowly penetrated her, all thought left her. As he plunged, slowly and inexorably deeper, she felt full and fulfilled in a way that sex with Tracey had never left her before. She could feel him, like molten steel, forcing her walls apart, molding her to fit him, and only him. When his balls finally rested against her clit, she felt owned and contented in a way she never had before.

As Harry slowly started to enter her, he was left speechless at the sensation. She was impossibly tight, hot as a furnace and slick, like some exquisite oil. Her cunt gripped him like a velvet glove, offering resistance that still didn't stop him from driving himself deeper. He slowed only momentarily for the ring of her hymen, brushing through it with no effort. He groaned in ecstasy as he bottomed out inside her. He could feel her interior muscles straining and twitching as she accommodated herself to him. The both caught their breath for a moment.

Then Harry started to move.

Slowly at first, he drew himself out, and daphne moaned at the loss, before he drove himself firmly back in. Her nerve endings were on fire as she was repeatedly filled beyond her ability to contain, then emptied until she craved him inside her again. Harry gripped her shapely arse as he began to pound her with unforgiving strokes, his balls slapping her clit at every down stroke. In minutes, she clenched around him as her body betrayed her, again. Through her orgasm, Harry heedlessly continued to ravage her body, his own pleasure approaching in the distance.

Daphne's mind was blank, thinking about nothing but reaching her apex yet again, concerned with nothing but the large rod of turgid meat, spearing her again and again. As her fifth orgasm overtook her, she arched back into her masters chest. As his strong hands began to palm her breasts, she turned her head back to his for a passionate kiss. As she began grinding her hips against him, Harry, sensing his own imminent release, began to violently saw in and out of his slave, his bitch, the cunt that he owned and that would one day give him his heirs. Daphne's quim quivered with one last, massive release before Harry drove himself to the balls inside his Lady Potter. With a guttural cry, he emptied himself inside her, pouring his soul and his magic out through his cock and into her.

Daphne tended as rope after rope of Harry's boiling essence poured into her overstuffed womb. The both collapsed to the carpet, exhausted, as the last dregs of Harry's seed was discharged inside her.

Both teens found themselves compelled to say the next words they spoke, "the seed has been offered and accepted. The bond is complete. Let no force on earth sunder what has been formed."

As Harry withdrew from her, wiping the last drops of himself off in her bush, he lay next to her on the carpet. As she cuddled into his side, draping her arm across him, she whispered in his ear.

"That... that was intense."

"Yes it was."

"I still hate you."

"I know you do. But you're still mine."

"One day, I will kill you for this."

"Im counting on you to try."

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne woke the next morning and stretched, reveling in the delicious ache before reality hit and she realized the reason for that ache. 'That bastard! He's done something to me! Warped my mind. Committed gross improprieties on my body... stolen my innocence.' Slowly grasping her wand, she turned to the slumbering form of the dark haired young man next to her. Readying a fatal dark curse. Before she could even ready her incantation, the emerald eyes flew open.

Daphne found herself flung against the far wall, held up by her neck with nothing more than sheer magical power. "Daphne, I had thought you'd be more creative than that. A mere curse? Really?" She struggled silently for several long minutes, grasping futilely at her neck before Harry finally let her fall to the floor. "Mediocre." Harry left her gasping on the floor as he walked down to breakfast.

Eusthenia Greengrass had slept fitfully, the sounds and groans coming from the guest bedroom had been loud and frankly, distracting. She knew her eldest had just been claimed by her new master and the knowledge left her feeling... conflicted.

She rose the next morning after too short a sleep to fix breakfast.

Astoria Greengrass, sleeping in the room between Daphne and Harry's rooms, slept like the dead, snoring lightly through the night. She woke the next morning refreshed and fully rested and shot out of her room excitedly to go eat breakfast with the other residents of the manor.

Breakfast was a mostly muted affair, Harry methodically ate his repast, sandwiched between a subdued Daphne, an uneasy Eusthenia, and an enthusiastic Astoria. For the first time since Hermiones death, a small smile cracked his face as he answered the questions that Astoria rapid fire asked of him. He found her childlike innocence refreshing. Astoria was as happy as a clam, getting to know the cool older boy that her sister was dating.

After breakfast, Harry disappeared into the Greengrass library with their grimoire.

The next several weeks passed much the same, Harry would wake, Daphne would attempt to kill him, he would rebuff her attempt. The family would eat breakfast, then Harry would retire to the library to study the most ancient and most dark magics he could find, breaking only to eat. Late into the night, Harry would retire to his rooms, he and Daphne would be compelled to mate, vigorously, and they would sleep.

Meanwhile, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was frantically trying to locate his pawn. Harry had failed to show up at privet drive, and as a result, the blood wards were in a critical condition. If they were to fail, the power tap and bindings on the boys magic would also fail. Dumbledore would lose the substantial boost he had grown so used to. How could he defeat Tom if the extra power boost failed? "But where is he? Where could he have gone?" The aging headmaster was at a loss, for all that the wizarding world was powerful and convenient, there was no easy way to locate someone. The Black fool was proof of this concept. How long had he remained hidden from the magical law enforcement department? He wracked his brilliant mind trying to find something he had overlooked, but still came up empty handed. This would take some thought.

Ginny Weasley was in a similar state of mind. Her own experiences in the department of mysteries had left her... altered. Her schoolgirl crush had evolved into full on obsession. Harry was hers, would be hers. They belonged together. It was meant to be. "I have to find him!" Pigwidgeon had been run ragged carrying letter after letter after letter, all returned. Where could her Harry have gone to? Why wouldn't he answer her? Feverishly, she wrote yet another letter. Hopefully this one would reach its destination.

In a posh chateau near Bordeaux, France, a healthier obsession was reaching its own conclusion. For the better part of a year, Fleur Delacour had attempted to ignore the growing bond between her and her master. Her health had begun to suffer for it, which had not escaped her mothers notice.

Apolline Delacour made her way to her eldest daughters room. What must be said, needed to be said. Knocking softly on the door, she waited for the faint "come in" from Fleur before she entered the room.

"Fleur, we must speak. I have not been unaware of your... condition. Surely you know your heritage is making itself known."

"I know. How can I not? The absence is a physical pain, I have borne it the best I can, but I fear I won't last much longer. Still, how can I possibly explain it to him? And the age difference? He is 16! Still a child! I'm an adult! It is... unseemly."

"Unseemly or no, your life is now bound to him. You must seek him out. The Veela has spoken. She has recognized her mate, and he has yet to claim you. It will only get worse if you do not. Go to him. The Veela knows where he is."

Nodding in determination, Fleur made up her mind. "Goodbye maman. I will leave in the morning. Tell Gabi, tell her I love her. Tell papa too, if he'll understand."

"Good luck mon Cherie. It will work out."

Harry finished reading the passage on the ritual he had found. _The maiden's perversion. _A powerful ritual, one that would augment his own formidable mental power, at the cost of a minor obligation of protection to the thrall used in the ritual itself. 'A reasonable sacrifice. As if I would allow her to come to any harm anyway. I'll do it tonight.' Closing the book, Harry left the library to interact with other people. He had shut himself away for long enough.

Walking into the main family room, he was immediately accosted by a hyperactive brunette bullet.

"Hi Harry! Find anything cool in the library? You spend an awful lotta time there. I haven't seen you in days, have you been ok? Daphne hides in her room too, say is she your girlfriend now? Are you gonna marry her? It'd be kinda cool if you did, I've always wanted a brother!"

"Astoria! What have I told you about chattering? Leave Harry alone!"

"But..."

"Hush!"

"Yes mother." Sighed the girl.

Harry blinked, processing the rapid influx of speech that had assaulted his ears. "I have found a few... interesting... rituals in the library that may be of use to me. As for your sister, I suppose it would not be wrong to say that we are... involved. Eventually I suppose it will move towards a more permanent union, but that will be some time away. And between you and me, I've always wished I had siblings. Maybe if I hadn't grown up alone, things would have been better for me."

Eusthenia blanched at the minor revelation. The boys upbringing had not been pleasant? The savior of the wizarding world?

"Eusthenia."

"Yes, lord Potter?"

"It has come to my attention that the will reading for my godfather, Sirius black, will be in three days time. I require means of transportation to the ministry."

"Anything I can do my lord, consider it done."

"Thank you."

That afternoon passed much as the rest had, with the exception of daphne. Upon performing her nightly ablutions, she resignedly followed her master to his own bedchamber. She stopped with a shock as she saw the tunic circle drawn on the floor of the rooms.

"You're not content to abuse me for your pleasures, now you dare to use me as a sacrifice in some ritual?! How dare you? What gives you the right..."

"SILENCE! You mewling quim! I'm not the one who sought you out for a duel! I'm not the one who issued challenge! I'm not the one who lost that duel under the old laws nor am I the one who underestimated my opponent, leaving me open to an overwhelming defeat! You! Lost! Or have you forgotten? The love of my life was not yet cold in the ground and you moved to destroy me. You lost. I own you. You ARE a pleasure toy. You are also whatever else I decide you are. If I need an assassin, that's you. If I need a bodyguard, that's you. If I decide to fuck a child into you, you will be a mother. For now, I need a maiden bound to my will for a ritual. You fit the bill. Now get on your knees and suck my cock. We have a ritual to perform."

"I hate you"

"I don't care. You're mine. No other man seemed interested, despite your beauty."

"No, no man. I would've never allowed a man to touch me."

As she started the blowjob, Harry gave a cold, mirthless chuckle. "No, the great Slytherin ice queen was a lesbian wasn't she? I imagine you and Davis were more of an item then."

The look of surprise in her face was all the confirmation he needed.

"Merlin! You were, weren't you? Ha! Maybe if you're a good little toy, I'll let you pleasure her for my amusement." Daphne accidentally took him into her throat in shock. The thought was... strangely attractive. Despite her bluster, she was becoming... attached to her new master. And the thought of performing for him was arousing. Noticing this arousal, Harry pressed on.

"Perhaps you want more than just to give me a show, eh? I could make you lick her slit as I mount you from behind. Or have her lick my seed from you as I claim her for myself."

Her masters words were inflaming. The perverse pictures he painted in her mind were intoxicating! Tracy had always been a little subservient, pitted against a dominant personality like Harry, they could wrong orgasm after orgasm from her. Or, even more girls would fall. She knew she would never be able to fully satisfy his libido on her own. She could feed a slew of girls to his monstrous cock, and she could dominate them all, second only to him. He was powerful, and she was bound to him. By proxy, she would be almost as powerful. She could be the lesbian queen she always secretly wanted to be. The thought brought her to a shuddering climax as she continued sucking and licking the spike of meat in her mouth.

"You like that idea, do you? I could feel you cum like a slut. Enough, face down, arse up. High."

Obediently moving to comply, she grunted loudly as he entered her with no warning. "Bloody buggering hell! So... big... hurts... feels good..."

"I've impaled you like a slut every night since we've been on break, and every night you are still tight for me. You are mine, daphne. Never forget."

Any reply was lost in the animalistic grunting as Harry relentlessly drove himself into her again and again and again. Her pale ass bounced and jiggled as he fucked in and out of her. Daphne was lost in a haze of fuck lust as his crown drug over her gspot, as her walls strained to contain him. She came, hard, a small amount of her juices spraying out of her to coat his balls.

Holding himself deep inside her, he started the ritual incantation. "This maiden is bound to me through blood, semen and magic. Pure, untainted, she is mine." Pulling out of her with a sucking sound, he positioned himself between the taught cheeks of her ass. "Being mine, I pervert her purity. I commit this desecration to increase my power, and in return, I offer a portion of that power to protect what is mine. Through this act, I permanently bind her closer, that she may not act against me, or my interests." Positioning himself at her anus, he slowly but forcefully drove himself inside.

Daphne came to long enough to hear the incantation, and to feel the monstrous organ at the tiny hole that she had never considered being used in this way. She had no energy to resist, nor at this point would she. 'I'm for a knut, in for a galleon.' She thought, then tried her hardest to relax.

As Harry slid deeper inside her forbidden hole, he marveled at the heat, the tightness and the friction. While her cunt was like a velvet glove, this was like a vice, every inch further was a battle, forcing himself against the resistance of her anal walls. Finally, his balls rested against her leaking cunt.

Daphne was conflicted, driven breathless by the exquisite pleasure/pain of her master violating her. After an eternity of stretching, fighting her reflex to eject the intruder, and steady breathing, she felt her masters balls rest against her clit, the hair tickling her button. Then, as on her first night, he began to move.

Slowly at first, then faster and faster, Harry drove into her tight ass, slapping her clit with his balls on every stroke. The constant heavy slapping on her most sensitive node, was driving her to distraction, the pleasure/pain building into a tight ball of energy in her lower abdomen, holding there until it finally exploded, reaching out through her entire body.

Harry chuckled darkly as she sprayed his balls with girlcum yet again. Her ass rippled around him as she came again and again. Finally, Harry met his own release, deep inside her bowels. Magic flashed around them, and he finished the incantation.

"With the gift of seed, the deed is complete." Power surged through him, his mind opening in new ways, magical channels opening wide that once were narrowed. His eyes blazed and power crackled from his fingertips. Dark laughter filled the room as he grew drunk on magical energy. As suddenly as it began, it faded, and he fell back, exhausted, into a deep slumber.

As her master fell back, daphne felt her own surge of power. A warm blanket of almost tangible protection fell about her, settling into her skin. Her own magical core grew, her magic expanding to fill it. 'So this was the purpose of the ritual. I am bound to serve him, but he won't let me die. I truly am his.' She was unsure whether to be scared or reassured by the thought. Standing up, she struggled to haul her master onto his bed. Curling around him, she laid her head on his chest as she pulled the cover around them.

Harry found himself in a gray environment, surrounded by mist. As he watched, a powerful fortress materialized around him. Exploring the fortress as defenses started to materialize, he walked through endless hallways. Room after room materialized, and as he checked each one, different aspects of his mind materialized in each one. Here was his determination, here his memories, here his magical core. Continuing into the dungeons, he became surrounded by a black shadowy mist, which coalesced into a familiar form. He had encountered this person once before, in a younger form. He had killed him that time, but this time, he had other plans.

"Harry Potter..."

"Hello Tom."

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello Tom." Harry stood stoically in the center of the dungeons, staring down the dark visage of the man who had, either directly or indirectly, taken everything from him.

"For fifteen years I've watched you live, grow and thrive, Potter. Always watching, but unable to act. I admit I'm surprised you were able to find me. I'm surprised I'm even here. This was... unintended."

"I think on some level, I've always known you were here Tom. Fifth year was fraught with the nightmares this connection to you gave me."

"Indeed. And now that we are, once again, face to face, what now, Potter? The Magic's I've wrought are ancient and unbreakable. I've walked further down the path of glory and immortality than any other wizard in history. You will not win here."

"That's where you're wrong, Tom. This is not the real world. Here, in the confines of my mind, I am god. You are a mere shade. A hollow echo of the man you once were. You will give me every shred of knowledge and information you have, then you will be destroyed."

With a predatory smile, Tom Marvolo Riddle took a defensive stance. "Let us see then."

This was no mere battle of magic. This was a test of wills. The dungeon fell away, the bricks and mortar and wood spiraling away, giving way to a void, featureless battlefield. The two wizards flew together, grappling their opponent as each tried to assert their will over the other.

Harry's memories swirled around the two combatants, from his earliest memories of the death of his mother, all the way to his memories of Voldemort's return. Gritting his teeth, Harry bore down with his will, forcing it to be like iron.

Soon, Voldemort's memories began to manifest, and as they did, the shade of the man began to panic, tormented by the scenes as they played. Harry watched with interest as the images of young Tom, bullied in the orphanage, played against the backdrop of the void. He watched as Tom grew bitter, discovered his magic, his first murder. The discovery of Hogwarts, the knowledge that he was special, superior. The diligent studies at the school, and beyond. The discovery of the chamber, and the murder of myrtle warren. Uncovering the secret of Horcruxes, forming the death eaters and beginning the reign of terror. As more and more of Voldemort's life played out, the Horcrux, for Harry now knew that's what this was, grew weaker and weaker, the grasp on Harry's own soul becoming more and more tenuous. In desperation, the soul shard began clawing at Harry's mind, attempting to destroy that which was opposing it.

With a final, defiant scream of rage, the shard of the soul of lord Voldemort evaporated into a dark mist, which Harry then took into himself. The battle ended, the fortress reformed itself around Harry, and he sat in the center of it to process the knowledge he had absorbed. He needed to repair the damage. He had much to do, and plans to make.

———————hp:tf——————————

Daphne was disturbed, to say the least. For two days, her master had slept, unresponsive. Unable to... satisfy... in the ways that she craved. She had given up wearing underclothes, soaking through them in minimal time every time she tried. She had resigned herself to the fact that she was addicted to her masters touch. Sullenly, she wondered if he would ever waken. She had tried to tend to the fire in her loins by herself, but all that did was make it even worse. On the second night, in desperation, she had written a letter to her submissive lover.

Dearest Tracy,

Much has changed since the last day of school. Sometimes even I wonder at it all. If at all possible, do you think you could stay over for a week or two? I miss you and I need someone to talk to about it all. Let me know if you can.

Yours,

Daphne

With a quick trip to the family owl, the letter was on its way.

Daphne spent the rest of the day in a frustrated daze, talking to no one, avoiding contact. The second night since her masters ritual, she again went to his room, curling in to sleep next to him as had become her habit. Suddenly, Harry started to stir. Emerald eyes flew open, meeting shocked ice blue ones. An almost tangible chemistry sparked between them.

"Master! You're awake!"

——————————hp:tf———————

The first thing Harry did after sorting the memories and information he received, was to start rebuilding his mind. Exploring the fortress, he reached a room with two stone figures, placed on raised daises, prominently displayed in positions of power.

The first was the specter of death, the grim reaper, holding a scythe far above its head. Reading the inscription "Thanatos" on the dais, Harry started to push magic into the figure.

The second was, to put it bluntly, disturbing. It's basic shape was phallic, with the flared crown and thick veins characteristic of that organ. But there the similarity ended. Midway up the shaft, large, firm breasts, with erected nipples, bulged outwards, as if to defy gravity. Further down, the shaft flared out, evoking the image of womanly hips, the proud, generous buttocks of the female form. Hovering above the shaft was essentially a vase, with curling handles at the closed end. The open end curved inwards, evoking the imagery of the parted lower lips of a woman's cunt.

The inscription below this one read "Eros"

"Sex and death. The drive to procreate and the drive to survive. Driving force behind all human action." Harry mused. "Fitting that I would find them first. They will drive the rest of my mind towards repairing itself."

After fully powering up the figures, Harry continued to search the fortress. He meandered empty corridors, repairing the damage as he went. Stepping into an open chamber, Harry drew up short at the sight that greeted him.

A small, black haired child, with brilliant green eyes, wearing tight leather pants, heavy boots and draped with heavy chains across his arms and torso. At the end of each chain, a naked girl kneeled, submissive and utterly devoted. With a quirk of his eyebrow, Harry began to list the names to himself with no small amount of surprise; Tracy Davis, Susan bones, Fleur Delacour, Pansy Parkinson, all three of the Gryffindor flying foxes, cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, even Bellatrix Lestrange, hundreds more. Every woman he had ever met or fantasized about was chained to the boy standing before him.

"Who dares enter the private domain of the Harriman?"

"I am no one, a healer attempting to set right what is wrong." Lied Harry. "Who are you?"

"I am the great and powerful Id! I am the most important thing in all the universe! All things serve me and are to my benefit! I am irresistible, I am unstoppable! See, no woman can resist me! All women must submit to the Harriman, for the Harriman is the best among all men! See how many women there are, they all want the Harriman! None can resist me!" The gleeful self assurance of the small figure briefly brought a rare smile to Harry's face. He of course was familiar with Freudian theory of the mind, apparently he had it right.

"Oh great and powerful Id, truly your glory is awesome. I humbly ask if there is anything I can do to right this portion of the Harriman?"

With a smug look of expectant self righteousness, the mind aspect regally spoke, "the great and powerful Id cannot reach the rest of the Harriman! You will restore the connection, so that all women may know the sublime touch of the Harriman!"

Hiding his amusement, Harry gathered his magic, sending it out from the room to restore the connections. The Id smiled in exultant pleasure as the connections reestablished themselves. When all connections were once more in place, the Id smiled and turned towards his women. "Come ladies, let the Harriman show you true pleasure!"

"Glad I could help." Chuckling to himself, Harry again walked the fortress.

Coming upon a small workshop, Harry saw a bent, tired looking figure stopped over a workbench. Moving closer, Harry saw the object the figure was working on was no other than a sculpture of himself. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but who are you, what are you working on?"

Looking up, the figure met Harry's eyes, the deep bags and bloodshot sclera shocked Harry deeply. "I am Ego. I am the knowledge and decision making portion of the Harriman. This sad thing here is the Harriman's self image, how he sees himself. It's been horribly broken time and again, I almost fixed it once but something important to the Harriman was taken from him. Someone he loved. Or I suppose, someone you loved. You are the completed Harriman manifest, are you not?"

"I am. The mind was damaged in a fight, I've been trying to fix it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmmph. I can feel the influence of the Id, but the superego is still silent. Bring him back and your work is complete. He should be around here somewhere."

"Thank you. I'll go look for him." Continuing on, it wasn't long before Harry came across a quiet room in his mind. Entering it, and seeing the figure within, Harry fell to his knees. The face was so familiar, an older version of his own, but the brown, confused lost eyes were not his. The figure wandered through the room, attempting to reach out to something it could not find.

"Dad?"

"Harry. No, dear boy, I am not your father, though much about me has been influenced by him. As you may have guessed, I am the superego, your conscience."

"My conscience. I must confess I had to repress you somewhat. I am going to be forced to do terrible things... are... are you..."

"Dear boy, you can never repress me. I am the constant voice, guiding and informing. Whatever you do in the future, know that it is necessary. I am, as you would say, clear. You need fear no recrimination from me."

"That... that's good. So... how can I help you here?"

"As with the Id, my connections to the greater mind have been damaged. I sense that once you reestablish them, you will awaken to the real world again."

"Very well, thank you." Harry began, once again, to reestablish the connections between the superego and the rest of the psyche. The magic swirled around him, forging connections and communication lines. With a gasp, Harry finished the work.

"A last word, if you would. You will take many sex slaves over the course of the years to come. Treat them well, don't be afraid to let them in." With a terse nod, Harry turned away. The fortress swirled around him, and he woke to the world around him.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, meeting ice blue sapphires.

"Master! You're awake!"

"Daphne. How long?"

"It's been two days master. I was worried." Harry could smell her arousal, see her subtly rubbing her thighs together, attempting to hide it. The thought warmed him, causing his body to respond.

"Worried huh? I'm beginning to think you were just horny. I can smell you from here." Remembering the loud boasting of the great and powerful Id, Harry allowed himself a small smile. It might have been ludicrously over the top, but it appeared it was right about one thing. "Very well then, ride your masters cock."

With a happy squeal, daphne crawled up his body, throwing a leg over him to straddle his waist. The horny heiress ground her slick slit along his length before raising her ass enough to position him at her entrance. With a rather loud, throaty moan, she sunk to the base.

Daphne was finally fulfilled, complete again. She sat for a minute or two at the bottom of his cock, feeling the mighty spike twitching within her, deliciously stretching her in the ways that she needed, that she had craved. Her nerve endings sang as she began to ride her mount, the pleasure building an inferno inside her.

She placed her hands on the taught muscles of his chest, granting her even more stability to ride her master. Harry gripped her ass in his hands, feeling the muscles flex and twitch as she rode him, grinding her slick cunt against his pubic bone as her face flowed with exultant rapture. Reaching up, he began to flick a nipple, driving her ever closer to her denouement. Her orgasm swept over her like an ocean wave against a stone, sweeping her along with it. Her spastic cunt milked Harry's cock as she clamped down almost painfully with her orgasm.

Pushing the spaced out slave off of him, he took his place behind her, gently forcing her face into the mattress. Harry took a moment to admire the upturned cheeks of her pale ass. So tight, so round and firm. Longing himself up with her slick slit, he pushed himself inside, groaning as the velvet glove gripped him. He had fucked her repeatedly, carving her open, forming her to fit only him, yet he never ceased to be amazed at how well they just barely fit together.

Harry gripped her slim waist as he bottomed out inside his first and most loyal possession. She had ridden him, now it was his turn to ride her into an orgasm. Harry set a blistering pace, churning in and out of daphne as dominated her. He cupped her generous breasts in his hands as he continued mashing her cervix with his crown. Harry marveled at their softness, the full and generous bounty that she had just for him. The stray thought crossed his mind, 'they'll only be fuller when I fuck am heir into her'. They thought was intensely arousing, bringing him to the very brink, but it was Daphne's second orgasm forcing her pussy to contract and milk him yet again that pushed him over the edge. With a deep, dominant roar, he emptied himself inside her grasping cunt.

Panting heavily, he rolled off her, and she draped herself across her master. "Sweet Maeve, that was what I needed. Thank you master."

"Of course slave. I enjoyed it too."

"Master, I invited Tracy to visit the day after tomorrow."

"Naughty girl. You really want me to take her as mine too?" Harry chuckled.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She said sleepily. "I love your fucking, but it exhausts me every time."

"I'll consider it. Tomorrow though, we have the will reading. Until then though, goodnight daphne."

"Goodnight master."

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry sat waiting in the main conference room, awaiting the rest of the survivors of the black family. The goblins had politely, albeit coldly lead him to this room upon his arrival at gringots, and told him to wait. The will reading was to begin in twenty minutes precisely.

With a bang, the door to the room opened and Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy swept into the room. Lucius stopped with a look of surprise on his face, quickly schooled into the indifferent mask of the true pure blood. Narcissa was deeply frightened and it showed on her face. Draco was haughty and angry. "Potter! This is a family affair, why are YOU here?"

"I was invited and obviously I'm being bequeathed something. Why else would I be present at a will reading?" Harry shot back.

Draco's face was quickly purpling with barely repressed rage, but before he could say something, Lucius shot him a murderous look. "Now Draco, behave. Mister potter obviously has business here. It would be unseemly to deny him his rights." Quietly he muttered to his son, "be quiet, soon you will be lord black and none of your schoolyard rivalries will matter."

"Yes father." Draco grated.

With a huff, the three Malfoys sat across the room from Harry. Presently, a goblin made his way into the room. Presenting a small crystal orb, he placed it on a plinth in the middle of the room. "As delineated in the final wishes of lord Sirius Orion black, the last will and testament shall be read. You may speak after the proceedings have ended. Any outburst will result in expulsion from the reading and forfeiture of all bequeathments." Looking around sternly at the four people gathered, the goblin continued. "Let us begin." Stroking a claw along the sphere, it began to light up with an eldritch energy.

The light spilled forth from the orb, swirling and pouring into the room before coalescing into the familiar form of Sirius black. With a small grin, a subdued form of the mischievous smile he normally sported, the apparition started to speak.

"Greetings, last family of the house of black. If this recording is playing, then the worst has happened and I have died. I only hope that my death served to hinder or bring down the dark lord in some small way." A dark look crossed Lucius's face at that last. "I hope that you remember me for who I was, not what I became or what people said I was. But enough of that, on to the bequeathments. To my cousin, Narcissa. After the death of andromeda and the corruption of Bellatrix, you are the last of my blood family left. I hope you remember the fonder days of our youth, when we played together as children. I bequeath unto you the sum of one hundred thousand galleons, to be used as you see fit. Family is the most important thing, use this money to the benefit of your own family. Remember me with happiness, and if you can, don't grieve me for long. To Draco Malfoy, son of my cousin, I leave fifty thousand galleons, to be used to further your education and provide a foundation for your own family. We never got to interact much, but I can only hope you are your mothers child. To my cousin, Bellatrix. For years you were my favorite cousin. I'm sure that was no secret. You were able to prank with the best of them, and I like to think that your mischievous streak didn't die out. To you, I leave the sum of fifty thousand galleons, a copy of my memoirs, to be entitled My Two Knuts: Memories and Recollections of a Reprobate Hound, and the sincere wish that you find a way back to the bright, funny girl that I knew so long ago.

Finally, to my godson, Harry. I exercise the Rite of the Successor and hereby name you Lord Harriman James Potter, Head and Lord of the House of Black. I leave you all lands, holdings, businesses and moneys therein, and I leave you with two charges. First, I ask that you restore the house, the black name dies with me, unless you pass it on. I may have hated my mother, but as I've said, family is important. I ask that you not allow my name to fade into the darkness. Along with that, restore the name itself. You will be a very powerful wizard, you can restore the glory of the house. Second, I charge you to continue the fight against Voldemort. So long as he lives, more old families will be destroyed in the name of purity. To that end, I have left the black library intact, removing nothing. Somewhere, there has to be something that can aid you. Some of the darkest spells can be used for good purposes. Use them if you have to, but above all, survive. I wish you all long life, good health and the knowledge that these dark times will pass. Goodbye."

With that, the image dispersed into notes of beautiful light, which themselves floated about the room before dissolving into nothing. The goblin collected the orb and left the room. As the four stood to file out, Lucius barely contained the seething fury within him. Unable to hold off any longer, he finally spoke.

"Potter! I challenge you to a duel for the lordship of house black! A halfblood should never be the lord of one of the sacred 28 houses!"

"Very well, lord Malfoy. Shall we do this now or would you like to set your affairs in order?"

"Insolent boy! Fine. We shall cross wands in a weeks time. Set your own affairs in order boy."

"Very well. Have a pleasant day." Turning away, Harry strode boldly out of the room. As he made his way to the entrance of gringotts, and his waiting slave, he mused to himself. 'How predictable. Without even knowing, Malfoy plays right into my hands. Now all I have to do is wait for the blood wards to fail, and I'm certain that Lestrange will fall just as easily. This may not have been what Sirius meant, but it seems the black family will become even closer.' As Daphne came into view, Harry left his musings to the future. Seeing her master emerge, Daphne ran over to him, draping herself across his side as if she belonged there.

"Master, I have a surprise waiting for you at the mansion."

"Tracy came over, did she? I hope you know once this is done, it is done. Her bonds will be as unbreakable as yours are."

Leaning in to whisper silkily into his ear, she breathed, "I want to watch you fuck her into submission master." Laughing together, the dark lord and his slave port keyed back to green manor.

————————-hp:tf—————————

Laying in her room later, Tracy and Daphne cuddled together on the massive bed. "Daphne, I've missed you. We haven't written like we usually do. What have you been doing? You said a lot has happened."

"I'll explain later, sweeting. It's... a long story. There've been some pretty big changes." 'Very big changes.' She thought, her core moistening. "Let's just enjoy being together again." She smiled.

With a knowing smirk, Tracy captured her lips in a steamy kiss that curled Daphne's toes. "Mmmm, is that what you had in mind mistress?"

"Ohhh Tracey, I have missed you." Quickly divesting themselves of their garments, he two girls began to devour each other, licking and kissing each other, both becoming more and more inflamed. Tracy captured a nipple in her lips as Daphne slowly stroked a finger into her dripping slit. Kissing her way down Daphne's body, Tracy knelt before her goddess' steaming sex. With a long slow lick, she began to worship at her favorite altar.

From his hidden position in the corner of Daphne's room, Harry appraised the scene before him. Between the legs of his golden haired slave, Tracey's pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair was a thick black mane, that normally hung to her shoulders. Her small frame was nearly a straight line, standing in contrast to Daphne's own lush curves. She was taller than Daphne, skinnier. Her long lean arms and legs were slender and graceful, belying the tomboyish cast of her form. Her breasts were small, yet high, firm and perky, her pale nipples barely contrasting against her pale flesh. Her ass was nearly flat, yet toned and undoubtedly firm. Her tummy was toned and flat, not an ounce of fat anywhere. He could see the thick mat of jet black pubic hair, hiding her slit from view. The overall impression was that he would break her if he fucked her. His cock hardened painfully at the thought.

Dropping his invisibility cloak, he strode forward boldly into the invisible ritual circle around Daphne's bed. Meeting the list addled eyes of his golden haired slave, he looked down at the splayed legs and small ass of the girl kneeling before him.

Tracey was in heaven, the heady smell of Daphne's pussy was making her head spin. She swirled her tongue, moaning as Daphne fingered her own slit. As the two girls came closer and closer to their climaxes, Tracey became more and more distracted.

Daphne was delirious with desire. She could see her master looming behind her lover, as if a dark specter materializing from the shadows. They locked eyes as Tracey continued to flutter her talented tongue on her clit. Daphne kept stroking Tracey's slit at she licked her soaked cunt. She watched as Harry, stroking the monstrous organ between his legs, came closer and closer to the slit she was so slowly stroking. It seems incongruously large next to the slight frame of Tracey's body. She thrilled with the knowledge that that massive cock would soon violate her friend and lover.

Tracey felt something large and hot and heavy strike her lower back with a dull smack. With a strangled cry, she struggled to sit up only to be wrapped in Daphne's legs. Looking back, she saw Harry Potter, the notorious green eyed god of Gryffindor himself, standing naked behind her. Her jaw slowly dropped as her eyes ran over his body, and her breath caught as she realized what had hit her. Nestled in the crack of her ass, his balls flush against her lower lips, he stretched from the base of her ass to the small of her back, throbbing with his heartbeat.

"Daphne...? Wha...? What's going on?"

"Shhhh Tracey, dont worry. Don't fight it. Master owns me." She said, fingering her now visible collar. "He won the duel I challenged him to. He won the right to me. My body, my mind, my soul. He owns me more completely than anyone else can. And now he'll own you too."

Tracey's heart froze in her chest as Harry began the incantation. The magic built in the room, the ancient words giving the power direction, the wizard supplying the intent. Tracey's mind raced. 'Nonononononononononono runfleeescapegetout DONT LET HIM CLAIM ME!!!' But her body refused to respond. Her hips angled themselves to better facilitate the penetration she knew was coming. Her nerve endings were on fire, her virgin cunt grasping at nothing, clenching on air as if it were something solid. She was wet. She had never been attracted to men before, but as the thick log withdrew down her back, and the blunt tip kissed her lower lips, it was all she could do not to impale herself.

As Harry began to push himself inside his new slave, he watched as Daphne moved to kiss her. As he stretched her open, Daphne caught her cry of pain in a deep kiss. She was incredibly tight, tighter even than Daphne, he could feel the muscles of her cunt trying to push him out. Relentlessly, he continued to advance, conquering every inch, forcing her walls open, making her cunt his. As his crown bottomed out against her womb, he noticed there were still two or three inches of length hanging out of her. He had taken her. With a loud clear voice, he spoke; "let the blood of her maidenhead stand witness, the girl Tracey Marian Davis belongs to me. I, Harriman James Potter, invoke the Rite of the Maiden's Collar. I sacrifice this offering of life and magic in return for power and the life of this woman. AGERE!" Both teens began to glow with an eldritch light. As the light grew, Harry firmly gripped Tracey's slim hips, then he began to move. Pulling himself from her tiny pussy was almost as difficult as claiming it had been, the same cunt that fought his advance so hard now was reluctant to let him go. He stroked in and out, faster and faster.

Tracey was in a daze. She felt stuffed, so full, complete. Vaguely, she recognized Daphne nearby, stroking her sides as she whispered softly in her ear. She could feel her orgasm growing building inside her like some force of nature. A sleeping monster, chained for so long, awakened. Growling low in her throat, she gripped the sheets and began savagely throwing herself back into Harry's thrusts. Skewering herself on her new masters cock.

As the placid, docile young woman transformed into a bucking, savage animal under him, Harry took a handful of her wild mane, forcing her back to arch and her head to raise. With his improved grip, he began hard punishing strokes that left his new mount utterly devastated. With a loud, bestial shriek, she came, spraying his cock with her juices. Harry kept fucking her. She built up yet again, and came a second time, her arms collapsing in exhaustion, her face falling to the mattress. Harry kept fucking her, with the same devastating pace. For the next hour, the cycle continued, she would build up, peak, and collapse, while Harry, with all the constancy of a machine, kept pummeling her cunt into the mattress. The whole time, Daphne furiously twiddled her cunt, in awe at the savage fucking taking place just feet before her.

When her mind was all but gone, she weakly, quietly plead. "P-p-please mas-master. I c-can't take anym-more."

Growling into her throat, Harry set his demands, "do you submit to me? Give yourself to me in all things? Will you do my will and bind yourself to me?"

"I-I-I-I submit m-master. For now and for always, I belong to yoooooouuuuohgooooooooodddddd!!!!!"

She shrieked, as yet another orgasm ravaged her nerve endings. With a bestial roar, Harry plunged himself as deep as he could go, and holding himself buried deeply inside his cunt, sprayed her insides with semen. Tracey felt a torrent of warm fire gushing inside her, power and life incarnate, filling her up, leaving her content and warm. The eldritch light sharpened, before coalescing into a silver collar, very similar to Daphne's, around her neck.

Both teens spoke in unison: "the seed is offered and accepted; let no force on earth keep this man from his claimed maiden. So spoken, so let it be."

As Harry pulled himself out of his bitch with a wet pop, she rolled over and looked up at her new master. "If that's what I've got to look forward to, I think I'm going to really enjoy being your slave."

"If you think that was something, wait until I claim the rest of your body tomorrow."

—————————hp:tf————————

The blonde girl fell back into her bed, exhausted. Her future lord had claimed the first of his concubines. She had seen, in her third eye, all that had transpired that night. So many more women had been/would be claimed. She could/had seen it, in all of the lines moving forward from this point, spinning off from each point of incidence. Soon, he would come to claim her. In every timeline, this was certain. She would not have chosen this man for herself, but the alternative, her own death or worse at the hands of her lords enemies, was less palatable. Still, Harry Potter had been kind to her over the years. More than anyone else had. She would serve him to the best of her ability. And in recompense, she would have power, standing, children. Her own, and so many more to care for. And pudding. One mustn't forget pudding.

——————————-hp:tf———————

The French Veela arrived in London to the flush of lust sweeping her being. Her prey had been here lately, she could smell it, smell him. She also smelled, underlying the heady musk of his maleness, the subtle scent of bitchcunt. Rage filled her at this last; some tawdry slut had been poaching her mate! What little control she had had over the instincts was gone, nothing now would stand in her way. The predator was on the hunt!

End chapter four

Authors note:

Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for being patient with me. Life always seems to get in the way when I want to write. This story will eventually be completed, it has me in its grip, so don't worry about me abandoning it. I appreciate you guys who have followed this story, reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think. Boots, out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The past week had been a blur of sex, study, sex, planning and sex. Tracey went home thoroughly fucked in every way, deliciously sore in every hole she had. If you had told her a week ago that she would live to be a play toy for a man, Harry Potter no less, she would most likely have hexed you into some abomination of mismatched parts. Yet she had to admit, she never felt so alive as when her master was behind her, stretching her ass, making her his.

Which led to the most startling self realization of all; Tracey Davis was an anal slut. She enjoyed having her master in her cunt, but her most mind bending orgasms were derived from having her forbidden hole rammed open on her masters monstrous organ. 'Only another month until school starts back. I'll just have to make do until then.' Reluctantly, she made her way back to the floo and went home.

Harry was using the mental boost from Tracey's Maidens Perversion ritual to study yet more magic. A flash of inspiration had led him to seek out parselmagic, yet the subject was understandably hard to find. He shook himself from his studies, and noticing the time and date, summoned Eusthenia to him.

"You called, Milord?"

"Yes. It seems I have a duel in half an hour. You will accompany me to the ministry dueling post."

"As you wish milord. We can go now."

————————hp:tf—————————

Lucius Malfoy was ecstatic. The foolish boy had accepted his challenge, and would soon die at his hands. He would have the power and prestige of the House of Black and his Lords most hated enemy would be dead. He would be rewarded handsomely for this. He smiled as he entered the ministry.

As he entered the dueling post, he noticed the Potter brat standing aloofly next to Eusthenia Greengrass, looking bored, as if this was a minor inconvenience to him instead of the fearful encounter it should have been. Her turned to Narcissa and Draga Draco! behind him. "This shouldn't take long. Our prospects are about to make a significant upturn."

As the two combatants faced each other across the ring, the official made his appearance. "This duel has been called to reconcile the honor of these two wizards. This is a duel to the death, of quarter is given, the loser will depart in shame, never to return, forfeiting all lands titles and holdings. Are the combatants agreed?"

"Yes." Sneered Lucius.

"Yes." Stated Harry, flatly.

"Then begin."

Bowing slightly to each other, the two took defensive stances, their wands raised and ready. For a long moment, they stood motionless, neither one willing to give up the first move. Then, when the dramatic tension could rise no higher, they clashed with a flurry of spells. Lucius cast some of the darkest spells ever created, spells to turn a man inside out, spells to boil blood, char bone, freeze the nerve endings.

Harry swatted each one away, a whirling blur of magical energy. Then Harry joined in the battle. The very air grew oppressive and heavy, difficult to breath. Lucius was forced to dodge and weave as the very floor came alive, forming stone hands, sharp spikes, thick clubs, all aiming for the older wizard. Lucius started casting blasting hexes at the transfigured forms, but there were so many that he inevitably took damage from some of them.

Lucius quickly found himself on the losing end of a defensive fight, yet for a short while, he managed to hold his own. Then Harry started to charm and enchant the forms he was transfiguring. Lucius found himself defending from attacks coming from literally all directions, and he quickly succumbed. Harry knocked his foe to his back, a sharp stone spike at his throat.

"Do you yield?"

Snarling with rage, Lucius swung his wand at Harry's face, the deadly incantation on his lips. Before he could finish the killing curse, his neck was brutally pierced by stone spikes from dozens of directions.

As Harry turned dismissively from his fallen foe, he happened to look over at Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. The two stood with a look of shock on both their faces; the duel had lasted scant minutes. It had taken almost no time at all for a boy to kill one of the most accomplished duelists in wizarding Britain.

"Harry Potter has defeated Lucius Malfoy in open combat! As agreed, all worldly goods, belongings and chattel now belong to Lord Potter!"

————————-hp:tf—————————

Narcissa Malfoy was terrified to her soul. Her husband had been rather brutally beaten in a duel with perhaps the most powerful sorcerer she had ever seen. Exceedingly powerful magic had been wrought, and the caster had not even broken a sweat. Now she and her child were adrift, their futures in question. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she had chosen served to accentuate her generous curves, hinting at some things, blatantly stating others. She knew the most likely outcome of what had happened. She was ready. When the summoning magic called to her, she grabbed her child and apparated to the call.

Harry sat upon his ebon throne, thinking. He had spent months planning his rise, he knew exactly what would be asked of him, what would be necessary, required. For the first time in months, indeed since Hermione died, he questioned his course of action. Could he really do what he needed to? For the millionth time, he wished Hermione was here. She was always able to help him sort his thoughts.

He could try time travel, he had a way to gain access to a time turner. But no, too many things could happen, the timeline was fluid, but it couldn't recover from something like that. No, not time travel. Necromancy? It was mostly lost or forbidden knowledge, but he was sure he could discover the secrets. But would it still be Hermione? Probably not. He searched the archives of his mind, searching for something, anything. Any scrap of knowledge that could bring his beloved back to him.

Unbidden, a child's nursery story came to his mind, one he had heard Eusthenia tell astoria. The tale of the three brothers. Why wouldn't this story leave him be? What was his subconscious mind trying to tell him? He let the story play out in his mind, the classic tale of three magical brothers who were able to cheat death. The first brother had been given an unbeatable wand, to make him powerful. The third had been given a cloak of invisibility, so that he could hide from his enemies. The second brother... something about the second... ah. Of course. A stone that could resurrect the dead. Why would a child's story be so prominent in his mind? Surely it was just a story.

Your father left this in my possession when he died, it's time it was returned to you. Funny, that. Everything he had read had said that no invisibility cloak lasted that long. Lasted... that long... The connections started forming one after the other, leading to a conclusion that was as inescapable as it was attractive: his fathers cloak had never worn out! If one was true, it followed... he stood suddenly, stalking from the room. He was resolved once again, upon his course from here. He would find the wand and stone, he would become the master of death, and he would bring back the woman he loved!

He strode into his bed chambers, if this plan was to work, he had to cement his relations and contacts. "I, Harrison James Potter, invoke the Rite of Conquest! Thrall, appear before me!"

One can only imagine his shock when not only Narcissa, but Draco Malfoy as well materialized in his bedroom. "What the blue hell?" But neither was allowed to speak, the magic keeping them silent. "Well, Draco, I wasn't going to be that mean, but I think maybe it would do you some good to see me fuck your mother senseless. Who knows, it might make you somewhat more bearable."

He chuckled at the impotent rage on Draco's face. "Eh, whatever. Shall we begin?" Seeing no objection, he began the incantation. "Having bested your former lord in combat, I know claim his belongings as mine. I hereby dissolve all magical bonds imposed by him, in order that I might establish my own. AGERE!" A silver light engulfed Narcissa Malfoy, dissolving the marriage bond. To his surprise, a pink light swirled around Draco, closing him into a bubble of magic. When the bubble popped, Draco was no longer there, a blond girl stood in his place, both females naked as the day they were born.

He turned to Narcissa and barked one word, "explain."

"Milord, we needed an heir. Lucius has to perform an intensive ritual to be... intimate... with me, one he couldn't perform again. When I birthed a daughter, we cast an enchantment to make her a boy, so that he could inherit. I had hoped that it would remain, but when Draga was summoned for the Rite as well, I knew it wouldn't be so."

"Ha. I sort of figured Lucius was a pouf. A body like yours is wasted on a man like that." She flushed at the compliment, growing wet at the thought of the powerful young man using her. "Then again, my nemesis cuts a fair figure herself."

Indeed, the two females were of a form. While Draga offered a promise, Narcissa was that promise fulfilled and then some. Draga was milk pale, with graceful limbs, a high, pert ass, and perky bcups, capped with pointy, arrogant nipples. Narcissa was maybe a few inches taller, but her curves were far more developed. Her hips jutted out from her waist, supporting an almost ludicrously round pair of buttocks, that despite her age and prior pregnancy, stood proud and defiant on the tops of her legs, with no trace of sag at all. Her breasts were perhaps a dcup, full and large, but there was the faintest hint of depletion, as if they had once been larger, and they sagged perhaps an inch below where they sat on her chest. Not enough to notice, unless you knew what to look for. Harry was an iron bar in his pants, he was eager and ready to claim what was his.

"Make no mistake, both of you are mine now. You will eventually give me children. Not today though. Tonight, I have my fun. Narcissa, show me what skills you've learned. As Harry disrobed and sat back on his bed, Narcissa dropped to her hands and knees, stalking closer to him, her proud ass thrust high in the air. "Pay attention, Draga, you're next."

"As you wish, master." She growled. As Narcissa engulfed Harry's meat in her mouth, Harry smiled arrogantly at Draga, enjoying the disgust on her face as she watched her mother service the wizard she had hated for so long.

Narcissa was giddy, never had she had such a length of manhood to work with. As she swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock, she collapsed her cheeks, applying suction as well as swirling. Harry groaned, this bitch was talented. Faster than he had thought possible, he emptied himself down her gullet, the golden light starting to glow around them.

With a swallow and a graceful movement, she threw a leg over her new master, and sunk herself onto the thick spike of meat. As Harry stretched her open, she let out a high, keening moan of ecstasy. As her lips finally rested at the base of his cock, she leaned over the teen and fed him her large, pendulous breasts. She rode him, gyrating her hips wildly as she ground up and down his length, dragging his crown against all her favorite spots. The sensation of him suckling at her tits as he stretched her open sent the dirty thought through her head, that he could give her a child to nurse at them again. She had always wanted more children, now this wizard could give her more.

To say that Harry was impressed would be an understatement. She was by far, the best lay he had ever had. She rode him like a porn star, none of his other girls were so experienced or skilled. The way she moved, she was almost wringing the end of his cock with her cunt, milking him more effectively than anyone else ever had. Maybe he should bring in more older women if they all fucked like this! Sooner than he expected, he exploded inside her, spewing what felt like gallons of spunk deep inside her cunt. Narcissa, for her part, was riding the aftershocks of the single most painfully intense orgasm she had ever had. The feeling of boiling sperm hitting her cervix sent her over into yet another one as her pussy spastically grasped him.

"Master... pant pant... you can have me whenever you want me. I haven't been fucked like that since before I married."

"If you serve me well, your rewards will be equally as... satisfying."

"I can't believe you would sully yourself with a filthy halfblood like Potter mother. Whore."

"Ah Draga, your turn now, isn't it?"

"Go to hell potter, you'll never touch me!"

Invoking the magical bonds, Harry spike with power in his voice. "Draga. Suck your mothers cunt off of my cock."

Draga fought it. The repulsion evident on her face. But the Magics binding her were too strong, even now. She fell to her knees and shuffled over to her master. Tentatively, she opened her mouth and began to suckle at him.

Harry wasn't impressed. "It seems we'll have to train you to please me as well as your mother does. Enough. On your knees." As she shuffled into position, he knelt behind her. "Let me show you real pleasure." As his lips met her lower lips, he began licking her with light, flickering tongue motions. Teasing, barely perceptible. And it drove her to distraction. Focusing on the image of the snake, he fluttered his tongue inside her in ways that no human tongue was ever meant to. As she moaned her stolen orgasm into his mouth, he backed away, lining himself up with her lubricated entrance.

"For years, you've been an annoyance to me. Constantly causing me small inconveniences and making my life that much more unbearable. Now, it's payback." And with that, he cleaved her open for the very first time. She wasn't as tight as Daphne, but she gripped him firmly all the same. He gave her scant minutes to adjust, then began an unforgiving pace, efficient, unrelenting.

Once she got past the initial pain, all that was left for Draga was the humiliation of her violation. Her raw nerve endings were constantly stimulated by the massive spike within her, dragging across all the deep spots she never knew about. As her new master rode her like an animal, she could barely make out the stream of commentary he was spouting as he claimed her. "All those years trying to be my equal, my nemesis, now reduced to a slut on the end of my cock. How far the mighty have fallen." The insults only inflamed her even more, and before she quite knew what was happening, she exploded, the tension and feelings blossoming in her belly like an inferno, leaving her a burnt out husk. And still, he kept pumping in and out of her. As his final orgasm of the night rushed through his meat and into her, he finished his incantation, binding them both to him.

When all was done, and everyone had settled, Harry backed away, dressed himself, then addressed his new slaves. "Get cleaned up. Continue your lives for now. Narcissa, you will be the advisor to Daphne Greengrass. One day she will be lady potter. Draga, you are a concubine If house black. When we get to Hogwarts, you will assist my plans. Until then, learn to suck a fucking cock properly. That was disgraceful. Go." With murmured 'yes master's, the two women apparated home.

Harry left the room, making his way back to his Lady. As he wearily entered her room, he allowed a small smile to cross his lips. She was asleep, beautiful in her repose. She was so beautiful. Ethereal, a darling angel. And she would be the face of the light. The irony was not lost on Harry, indeed he counted on it, she had one of the best scheming minds he had ever encountered. She would help him manipulate the light side lords in his favor. Crawling into bed behind her, he cuddled in close and promptly fell asleep.

————————-hp:tf—————————

As the morning light flowed on the horizon, Fleur Delacour arrived at Greengrass manor. Here. Her mate was here. His power was like a drug, evident even from here. He had mated recently, she could smell three new bitchcunts in him, the thought agitated the predators mind, the instincts strengthening with the implied challenge. Tonight, he would be hers.

————————hp:tf—————————

Albus Dumbledore sat nervously watching a silver device give off its last gasps. As it failed, a cold fist gripped his heart. The blood wards around privet drive had fallen.

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry laid comfortably in his bed, thinking. He had defeated one of his myriad enemies, but more yet remained. He had a plan for a few others, but as yet he had not received the signal that it was time.

Some days ago, he had left a ward at the Dursley's house, one that would 'ping' him magically if the blood wards fell. He knew that Voldemort would send his lieutenants to attack him there as soon as they did. Harry had planned for this, and was waiting.

As Daphne screamed her orgasm to the world, and rolled off of her master, she cuddled close to him while she cooled off. 'Strange,' thought Harry, 'how drastically mind bending sex can change a person.' And indeed it had; the murderous wildcat who had sworn undying vengeance against him was now all but purring contentedly next to him, her energies spent in her own pleasurable pursuits.

Where once, she had sought his downfall, Daphne's thoughts now were consumed with how best to increase her master's power, both political and magical. She had some ideas, certain pure blood heiresses for him to possess, politicians to intimidate and the like. Her master would be a power to reckon with, and at his feet, she would be powerful beyond all reason herself. She drifted to sleep, smiling as the visions of the future flitted across her mind.

————————-hp:tf—————————

The predator slipped through the wards as easily as a fish through water, she had scented her quarry and nothing would stand in her way. Indignant fury swept through her, the bitchcunt had just received the seed that was rightfully hers.

She slunk through the halls of the large mansion, ever intent upon her objective, her allure flaring throughout the house. The first bedroom she passed belonged to an older woman, fearful of the powerful male in her home, yet mildly attracted all the same. The second belonged to a younger girl, the predator could smell her lust for the male oozing out of her even as she detected the frustration of not being able to have him. She smiled nastily, the man was hers and hers alone, even if he didn't know it yet. She sent the two to sleep with a negligent spell.

The third bedroom caused her smile to morph into a frown; this was the bitchcunts room, but it was unused, empty. She had not slept here for some time. Even now, her rival attempted to steal that which was hers! As she reached the last room, her heart stopped in her chest as a fire lit in her loins. This was it! No faint traces, no cold trails, this was the heady musk of her prey fresh from the source! She readied herself, then burst in loudly and declared herself.

"I have come for that which is mine! Unhand him, whore, your foul touch will taint him no more!"

Harry rose to his feet with an angry start. "Fleur! I belong to no one, least of all you. Two years and you've never said a word? Your arrogance is dumbfounding, I am not some helpless boy, to pine after you." A nasty grin creased his face as a thought occurred to him. "However, I could always use another slut to warm my bed."

Screaming in inarticulate rage, Fleur realized two things: one, her allure might as well not exist for all the effect it had on him, a dangerous and chilling thing to realize. Two, her own attraction hit her like a ton of bricks. "If you would tame fire and life incarnate, then prove it, wizard!"

With that, Daphne found herself stuck to a wall as Fleur transformed and began throwing passionfyre at the male before her. Harry himself was nonplussed, absorbing the hungry flames into himself as if they weren't even there. Indeed, he hardly moved at all.

"And you seek to claim me?" Harry asked, contemptuously. "Let me show you what I am capable of."

And with that, all of the light leached from the room. A fell dread gripped Fleur's heart, as if all happiness was being drained from the area, and all warmth with it. With a casual flick of his wrist, her wand flew from her hand. The predator backed away, the prey was far more dangerous even than she. He raised a hand, and clenched it into a fist. She was unable to move, her limbs refusing to respond to the commands of the brain, and she found her sex was flooded. This was true power.

"Little Veela, did you honestly think you could conquer me? Me? The most powerful dark sorcerer to ever live? I have studied magics darker and more esoteric than anyone else alive. I have rediscovered the lost secrets of ancient sorcerers and mages of days long past. I am your master."

And she knew it was true. She had come to wind this man around her little finger, and he had ended up owning her instead.

With a downward swipe of his hand, her clothes parted from her, revealing her lacy muggle underwear. A lacy black bra struggled to contain her high, firm breasts, the dark material a stark contrast against her milk pale skin. Her body was fit and toned, her belly flat and her hips wide and curvy. Spinning her in the air, Harry admired her firm proud ass cheeks, split by a thin string of black fabric.

"Pathetic. You thought you could come in here, with your curves and your sex appeal, and I, like a lovestruck calf, would melt in your hands? I have four women at my beck and call, equally as beautiful as you. I own them completely."

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Why have you come here? Surely it couldn't be the simple pleasure of a quick fucking. You sought me out for a reason. Never mind, legilimens!"

As Harry clawed his way into her mind, her secrets played out before his minds eye. A life saved, the call of powerful magic, a debt owed. The primal fires of racial need and magical requirement. The secret of the Veela was as ironic as it was pathetic; power over men, the ability to influence and persuade, but at the cost of The Hunger, the need to mate with the most powerful male she can. Having imprinted on him, she had to mate or die.

"Ha! Well, little Veela, your life is in my hands. What will you do to obtain what you need?"

"Please! Harry I need it! I'll do anything! Name it and it's yours."

"Master."

"Wh-what?"

"You will call me master. If you wish to live, you will swear to serve me, bind your life to mine, your will to mine. You will be the latest in my harem of slaves. A Veela would be useful to my plans, I had thought to eventually obtain one, but here you are. The choice is, of course, yours."

"I, fleur Isabelle Delacour, swear on my life and magic to serve Harrison James Potter, to bind Emmy will and my life to him, to serve him in all things. Agere." Tears streamed from her eyes as she made her oath. No Veela had ever allowed herself to be bound this way. Veela were the power behind powerful men, influencing and guiding things to suite them. She had essentially consigned herself to be a fucktoy. A plaything for an exceedingly powerful wizard.

"Good girl. I assume you would like your reward now?"

"Please! I need it! I Hunger..."

With a snarl, Harry dropped her to all fours before him. Bounding over to her, he ripped her lacy bra from her body and roughly palmed her breasts. She moaned as he handled her nipples, she could feel his manhood brushing against her through the thin fabric of her thong.

Harry could feel the lust rolling off of her, causing his cock to harden and his blood to heat. He ripped the thong off of her, and with a savage roar, buried himself to the hilt inside her boiling cunt.

Fleur barely registered the pain of her virginity as the pleasure of being finally filled washed over her. The predator had become the prey, but her instincts were satisfied nevertheless. As he bottomed our inside her, she could feel her walls stretching obscenely to accommodate the massive member her master had. Her raw nerve endings sang as he withdrew, only to forcefully push himself to the hilt back inside her. Bracing herself against the floor, she began fucking herself back at him, her firm cheeks slapping his abs as they frenziedly drove themselves together.

Harry looked down contemptuously at the woman before him. She had thought to own him? Now she was owned by him. Yet another bitch for him to fuck whenever he wanted. As he continued to pound out the tight cunt currently speared on his cock, he couldn't help but notice the tight crinkled hole winking at him between firm cheeks. He had to admit, Tracy's enthusiasm for the forbidden act had heightened his own interest in anal sex. He grinned wickedly.

Fleur was lost in the lustful haze of her master claiming her, when, with a shock, she felt something probing at her anus. She squealed as Harry's thumb buried itself in her butt, before she came hard. Her spastically spasming cunt drove Harry over the edge, and he emptied his soul into her grasping needy pussy.

Fleur felt herself rolled onto her back, her boneless legs raised onto her master's shoulders. As she felt his member probe her anus, she couldn't muster the energy to protest.

As Harry drove himself into her ass, he let her legs fall off his shoulders before leaning in close to her face. She began peppering him with small kisses as the perverse pleasure of her ass being stretched brought her close to another big orgasm. Magic flashed as she came again, bringing her master to paint her insides with his seed again.

Fleur marveled at her master, looming triumphantly above her conquered body, his face ecstatic with pleasure and the infusion of her magic into his own.

As they came down from their orgasm high, they crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

——————————hp:tf———————

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the shadows and smiled manically. The filthy muggle house before her rang with the hustle and bustle of the muggle woman and her fat son performing their daily tasks as the fat man watched the muggle picture box.

The wards were gone, though she could still sense the resonance they had left behind. As her wand slid into her hand, she signaled the others with her, and they moved forward. With a shouted Bombarda, they swarmed into the house.

End chapter six


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

Bellatrix smiles manically as the sickly green spell left her wand and arced towards the horse faced muggle woman. As her lifeless body hit the ground, Rudolphus was already torturing the fat boy, and yaxley was cutting pieces off of the whale in the armchair. Bellatrix lead the rest of the death eaters through the house, looking for the potter boy.

After a fruitless search, they regrouped in the sitting room to witness the last, painfilled gasps of the fat man, but it brought no joy. They had failed to find their true target.

As the life left the fat man, a swirling vortex of shadow formed in the center of the room. As the shadow cleared, none other than Harry Potter stood before them, a dangerous look in his eye and sparks emanating from his wand.

"Oooh, Ickle baby Potter wants to plaaaaay." Crooned bellatrix.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Said Harry, a soul chilling smile crossing his face. "Let's play." Harry disappeared into the shadows, deadly spells shooting at random from every corner of the room.

In desperation, several death eaters tried to apparate away, only to crash against a ward. Panicking, each turned to try to fight, only to be brutally cut down. Bellatrix watched, slack jawed. A mere boy was cutting through hardened death eaters, murderers and rapists all, like a severing charm through cheap cloth. As one spell in particular utterly disintegrated her husbands head, she noted almost absentmindedly that she was dripping wet.

As the last death eaters fell, bellatrix dropped to her knees, placing the wand on the floor before her, spreading her hands in surrender. As Harry reappeared, he told her to leave, to tell her master what had happened here. As she disapparated, Harry calmed himself. He was about to put on one of the most convincing acting jobs of his life.

Kingsley shacklebolt apparated into the main room only to be taken aback by the absolute carnage that greeted his eyes. All three muggles, dead. A quick count gave thirty death eaters as well, in various states of death and dismemberment. Crouched in the center of it all, crying quietly, was none other than the boy who lived. As other members of the order appeared around him, he stepped forward in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Harry, are you alright, son?"

"I- I killed them. All of them. They came in, and- and they all started throwing spells and curses... and- and I killed them all. M-my family is- is gone. Where will I go? I have no one now." Kingsley was at a loss. What could he possibly say to comfort this boy who had lost so much?

As more members of the order arrived on the scene, they were each struck by the carnage in this once calm house. As albus Dumbledore entered, he tried to take stock of the situation.

How had his wards failed like this? If Harry was here, obviously something had gone wrong, but what? "Harry, I'm sure that this is not an easy time, but I need to know what happened. Can you tell us?"

"P-professor. They- they came through the back door, one of them shot the avada kedavra at my aunt, then they started torturing my cousin, he's over there." He said, pointing. "And over there. And there. A-and there. And there... my uncle was slaughtered in his armchair. Th-they were going to kill me. I didn't want to die so I-I just blanked out. I cast spells I didn't even know I knew. I didn't want to die."

Albus was deeply concerned, but at least his pawn was alright. The wards had collapsed somehow, and with them, the tap he had put in place. He couldn't put them back now without arousing suspicion. Vexing, but not overly important. He'd have to figure out some other way to guide young Harry to his destiny.

"Harry, it's alright. For now, we'll place you with a member of the order. Fleur delacour has offered to take you in until the start of term. In the meantime, get some rest. This has been a trying day I'm sure."

Harry straightened the best he could, wiping tears from his face. "Thank you professor, I will." 'You're next, you manipulative bastard.'

With that, Harry left with fleur.

————————hp:tf—————————

Albus was deeply troubled by what he had seen here. Somehow they had broken through his powerful blood wards. It had to be Tom, only he was powerful enough to brute force his way through. Or Harry had to have been absent. But he couldn't have been. Could he? No. Harry was many things, but a devious planner wasn't one of them. The boy was dim, granger had been the brains of that group and she was gone now. It had to have been Tom.

———————-hp:tf——————————

Ginny was frantic. Her Harry has nearly been killed today and she couldn't do a single thing to help him. She didn't know what she would've done if he had... if they had... she couldn't even finish the thought. She was supposed to be his. How could she be if something happened to him?

————————hp:tf—————————

Harry laughed darkly as he reappeared in greengrass manor. His performance had gone off flawlessly. No one would ever suspect that poor, unfortunate Harry Potter would ever be capable of the darkness he had wrought. In one fell stroke, he had obliterated three quarters of Voldemort's forces, rid himself of his hated relatives, and taken another powerful slave for himself. All he had yet to do was claim her.

But that could wait. For now, he needed to make a necessary move. He needed a lady black. He had someone in mind, a girl from a long line of True Seers, a friend. Undoubtedly, she knew what was coming already, but it still wouldn't hurt to follow the proper steps. As he sat at the desk in his room, he began to write a letter.

As he finished it and sent it with hedwig to its destination, he rose and cracked his neck and back. The business was done, now for pleasure.

Stepping into the open space in the room, he clearly intoned the incantation he had read about. "SPOLIA BELLICA"

In a flash of magic, bellatrix lestrange stood naked before him, bound and silenced. He took a moment to appraise his new toy, as fleur and daphne watched from the shadows. She was beautiful, the ravages of Azkaban had all but faded, leaving her pale skin whole and clear. Her breasts were high and firm, easily a ddcup, with small pebbled ruby nipples. Her thin waist flared out to wide hips, 'childbearing hips', he thought with a wicked smile. Her limbs were long and graceful, her sex hidden by a mat of curly hair as dark as the long locks on her head. Her ass was high, firm and generous, much like narcissa's. 'They sure know how to make them in the black family'.

Dispelling the silencing charm, he raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You know why you are here, don't you bellatrix?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to allow a filthy halfblood to put his seed in me." She spat.

"Oh, pretty Bella, as if you have a choice. I claim my rights to you under the Spoils of War curse. I killed your husband, now I have his rights to you. You," he chuckled. "Are mine." Gesturing, he forced her face down with his will alone. "Now, slave, suck my cock. If you bite, I won't kill you, but you'll wish I had."

Reluctantly, she reached into his pants and took out his manhood. Or she tried to, he was... stuck. She had to lower his pants, and when she did, she was struck dumb by the sheer size of it. Her husband was- had been a mere fraction of the size. Before she quite realized it, she had engulfed the end of it in her mouth, his clean masculine taste causing her stomach to flutter, his heady scent causing her head to spin.

As she expertly swirled her tongue around his helmet, he groaned. "Merlins balls, you Black women know how to suck a cock!"

'What does THAT mean?' She wondered. 'Did he fuck narcissa?'

"Are you having fun? Sucking a filthy halfbloods cock? Tell me truthfully, were any of the pureplood poufs half as big? Could they even get it up? They probably have no idea how to use a woman."

His words were inflaming, her sex was betraying her, dripping down her thighs as she bobbed up and down on the massive meat spike in her mouth.

"Are you getting wet sucking this great dirty cock?" He reached between her thighs, running his fingers through her slick folds. "You are! Oh how depraved! A pure blood heiress getting wet sucking a halfbloods massive peter! What a whore. Enough." He pushed her off of him before taking his place behind her. He swiped his tongue through her slit, tasting the tangy juices that were flowing from her. She screamed her orgasm to the world as Harry's tongue drove her to distraction.

As she calmed down, he lined himself up to her honeyed hole. With a savage thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside her. Bellatrix screamed like a cat in heat as her walls were forced apart for the first time in a long time.

"Did the pampered pureblood princess like that? You're tight, I'll bet your husband never fucked you the way I'm about to."

"N-no..."

Laughing evilly, Harry gripped her hips, then began pummeling her cunt, brutally stretching her to her limits as she was forced to accommodate the biggest cock she had ever had. He leaned down, his lips fluttering next to the shell of her ear, as he whispered increasingly naughty and depraved things to her.

"You belong to me now. Mine. My pureblood bitch to fuck. You are a toy for my amusement. A plaything for a filthy halfblood. I'm going to fuck you whenever I want. Wherever I want. I'm going to plant my seed in your empty womb, so that when your belly swells, you will know you're carrying a halfbloods child. Your pretty tits will fill with milk to feed a halfbloods hungry baby. And I'm going to do it over. And over. And over. You're going to mother a hoard of filthy halfblood children, and they will all carry the Black name." She screamed her orgasm as her master fucked her relentlessly. The sordid images filled her mind, inflaming her nerve endings to new heights of pleasure and taboo.

As she collapsed to the floor, she felt her master roll her onto her back. "I want to to remember this moment, bellatrix. I want you to remember the day you came like a slut on the end of a halfbloods cock. You liked it, didn't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes what, whore?!"

"Yes master."

"You love it don't you? Say it!"

"Yes master!"

"SAY IT SLUT"

"I love c-cumming like a whore on your halfblood c-c-cock!"

"Fuck yes" he said, plunging to the hilt inside her again. He suckled her nipples as he slammed her against the floor, her cunt gripping him like a vise as he slammed in and out of her. As she hoarsely moaned her orgasm again, he picked up the pace, frantically dominating her pussy as his own orgasm approached.

With a final deep thrust, he mashed the tip of his dick against her cervix, then flooded her, roaring like a lion as he emptied himself inside her. The flash of magic sealed their bond as he rolled off of her. Exhausted, he beckoned fleur and daphne to join him in the bed. Bellatrix was already drifting, the feeling of Harry's seed inside her leaving her more contented then anything else ever had. She smiled airily, her deepest desire had once been a child, but rudolphus had never been able to provide one. Her new master, however, was young, virile and interested. Halfblood or no, he could give her children. She crawled into bed next to her master and mistress and feel into a deep sleep.

————————-hp:tf—————————

Luna read the letter she had received. She knew this would happen soon, and to be honest she was relieved.

Luna,

I'm sure you know by now why I am writing. I've been aware that you are a seer for some weeks now. You know my intentions. This can be good for you or bad for you, I don't particularly care. Either way you will help me obtain my goals. Meet me in the room of requirement when term starts back next week. We have much to... discuss.

Lord Harriman James Potter

Lord and Last of House Potter

Lord of House Black

Lord Regent of House Greengrass

Lord Regent of House Lestrange

She had to admit, she was excited to no end. Harry had been good to her. He was her friend. And he was hot. She had seen the future, she would rule by his side with

Her sister wife and their toys. She smiled at the images that were coalescing in her third eye. This meeting would be... orgasmic. And he would bring pudding!

End chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry stretched languidly as he woke to the world. Looking down, he took in the sight of the mass of differently colored hair splayed across his chest, the platinum blond of his Veela slave, merging into the ebon locks of his pureblood slut, mingled with the golden curls of his Lady Potter. Truly, this was the life. If this is what he had to look forward to, being a dark lord would be fantastic.

Extricating himself from the pillowy mass of ripe female flesh, he dressed and made his way down to breakfast. A rare, genuine smile creased his face as he saw Astoria waiting for him at the table.

"Good morning Harry! Or should I call you lord Potter? Lord black? Greengrass? Lestrange? Malfoy? You've got so many titles now. Did you sleep ok? Or did my sister keep you up? She walks funny a lot now, but she seems like she really enjoys it..."

"Good morning Tori. Harry is fine." He chuckled. "Looking forward to the start of term next week?"

"Yeah! Well, sort of. Maybe? It is my owl year so I'll be studying a lot. Maybe you could help me study? Or we could just hang out. I'd like some alone time to get to know you." She blurted. "Then again, Daphne doesn't really share..." she muttered under her breath.

With a smile, Harry reassured her he could help her study, before he scarfed down his breakfast. As he ate, Astoria chattering away in the background, he watched as daphne, then fleur, then finally bellatrix made their way downstairs to breakfast. Once everyone had eaten, he cleared his throat, a sound that carried sharply over the conversation.

"Ladies, we have a week until term starts. We have much to do, I have tasks for you all. Bellatrix."

"Yes master?"

"In the lestrange vault, there is an ancient chalice. You will bring it to me."

"It shall be done master."

"Go then." With a crack of apparition, she was gone.

"Daphne, fleur."

"Yes master?"

"Yes, love?"

"I am implanting a location into your minds, bring me the locket contained there. Be prepared for an insanity potion and inferi."

"Of course my love" replied the teenaged heiress. With another crack of apparition, they were gone.

Gathering himself, Harry faded into the shadows, reappearing at the gaunt shack. If Voldemort's memories were still accurate, one of the horcruxes, the gaunt family ring, was hidden here.

Coming up to the door of the dilapidated shack, he hissed the parseltongue passphrase amd was granted entry. Disarming Voldemort's curses and traps, he made his way to the loose floorboard that hid the box the ring was in.

Harry opened the box, dispelling the curses placed on it, and at last laid eyes on the ring. Examining it, he admired the beauty of it, the gold band holding the angular stone. It was as he inspected the stone that he saw the marking, a triangle containing a circle, with a single line down the center.

'Surely not' thought the dark wizard. 'Voldemort had no idea what he had! What he cursed!' For indeed, Harry had found the resurrection stone.

————————-hp:tf————————

For days, Harry had studied the two objects that had been retrieved. With cold fury, he had discovered that the locket was a fake, the note left by RAB a last taunt to Voldemort. Giving it a rest for a moment, Harry stretched, the joints in his neck and back popping quietly. Then, inspiration struck.

"Bella!"

The dark haired witch appeared with a crack, falling to her knees in obeisance. "Yes master?"

"Bella, I've had a thought, but I need your input. How, exactly, does the killing curse work?"

Blinking in confusion, Bella did her best to answer. "Master, no one really knows. The best guess is that it separates the soul from the vessel of the body. That's why no marks are ever left behind."

Musing to himself quietly, he thought for several minutes as Bella waited patiently on the floor.

"Thank you, Trixie, you may have given me an idea."

"I live to serve, master!" She answered vapidly.

Drawing his wand, Harry readied his magic in his hands, collecting it in his wand. Pointing it at the cup,he intoned the incantation; "avada kedavra!"

A jet of sickly green light left his wand and impacted the cup. As the ball of light washed over the object, a dark mass spewed forth from it, coalescing above the cup before screaming in pain and fear. As the soul fragment dispersed, a cold smile crept across Harry's face.

"So simple. So much for immortality." He chuckled. Bellatrix gaped up at him in awe. With a quick flourish, Harry performed the curse on the ring as well, watching the soul fragment again emerge and die. "Tomorrow I'll review Voldemort's memories of the locket. But for now, bellatrix, I want you to summon the rest of my slaves. This is, after all, the last night before term. Let's have a little fun."

"Of course master! I'll go get them." As bellatrix bolted out of the room, Harry made his way towards the bedroom.

————————-hp:tf—————————

Luna Lovegood shut her bedroom door and quickly locked it. She could see the coming fun in her third eye, this would be intense! As she stripped down and took a comfortable place on her bed, she couldn't help but look forward to the day she could join in herself. Her master was becoming a master cocksmith, and the thought that those skills would one day be unleashed upon her virginal body was exciting. She also knew that she would be giving as good as she got, they didn't call her 'Lovegood' for nothing after all.

————————-hp:tf—————————

Harry sat nude upon his ebon throne. To his right, Daphne stood demurely, clad in strips of cloth that enticed and England's Harry's blood.

A sheer black thong covered her cunt, before narrowing into mere strings that curled around her hips and through her cheeks, leaving her tight ass exposed to his gaze. A thin, inch-wide ribbon covered her nipples and tied behind her. He groped her ass as they waited for the slaves to enter the room.

Daphne was equal parts scandalized and horny. She had never in her life worn something as risqué as this, yet she had to admit it was effective. Muggle underwear was definitely something she would be investigating more in-depth. She shuddered lustfully as her master played with her ass cheeks. She had a faint idea of what was in store, and she was soaked with anticipation.

The other five women slowly filed in before standing before their lord and master, legs shoulder width apart, arms behind their backs. Harry took a long moment to survey his property.

Tracy had a mischievous smile ghosting across her lips and a glint in her eye. She wore a wispy white teddy that barely covered her flat ass, but hid nothing. Harry could see her nipples, hard as bullets, straining against the material.

Fleur wore a red lace gown, cut low in the front to show off her generous décolletage, and was just long enough to cover her sex. Underneath, she wore a red lace thong that had a clearly evident wet spot.

Narcissa wore an emerald green corset, the cups of which barely covered her nipples. The meat of her generous bust was almost literally overflowing their confines. The corset had snaps that held up sheer green thigh high stockings, and her green string thong did equally as little to hide the treasures between her legs.

Bellatrix wore a black, spike studded collar cinched tight around her neck. And nothing else. Harry could see the slickness between her thighs as she rubbed them together. Her chest was heaving with lust.

Draga stood before him wearing a gryffindor red push-up bra and a 'cheeky' pair of panties. The anger and impotent rage on her aristocratic face caused Harry to smile in sadistic glee.

'To think, this is all for me.' Harry thought. The sight of his cunts had caused Harry to become almost painfully erect, and the five girls before him stared at it with mixed expressions. Harry stood, gripping Daphne's neck in a firm grip as he roughly claimed her lips with his own. "Daphne, as my lady potter, you are, for now, first among my women. Take Tracey and fleur, and have them service you hawever you wish." Conjuring a massive strapon, he handed it to her.

She kissed him with passion before whispering in his ear, "thank you, master."

Harry watched as she took charge of the two girls, leading them over to the rug on the floor. Spreading her legs, she pushed the silver haired Veela into her cunt as she began fingering the thin tomboy.

"Bellatrix, narcissa, teach Draga how to service a cock." The two older women sauntered over sensually, dragging the reluctant girl between them. As they dropped to their knees before him, narcissa engulfed his head in her mouth while bellatrix leaned in to suck on one of his balls. Harry groaned in pleasure as they expertly serviced him, narcissa collapsing her cheeks in as she created a delicious suction while Bella rolled his ball in her mouth. As cissa began to bob her head up and down, he held Draga's head close, forcing her to watch.

"That is how one of my sluts should suck my cock. See how your mother swirls her lips and tongue around the shaft? See how she treats the head? Or how about your aunt? See how happy she is, sucking on my balls? This is how it's done."

Draga cried silently as she watched her mother defile herself with potters cock. She couldn't believe how far she had fallen.

Harry watched as fleur and Tracey serviced his wife. Daphne's breast's heaved as fleur expertly licked her slick cunt. Tracey fingered fleur as she sucked on Daphne's nipples. The three girls climaxed within seconds of each other, and they collapsed in a heap. Daphne stood up, belting on the strap-on as she had the other two girls kneel before her. Tracey moaned as daphne drove the toy deep inside her cunt. As daphne began riding her, Harry turned his attention back to the blowjob his milfs we're giving him.

"Draga, show me what you've learned."

"As you wish, master." She said as she engulfed his length. Narcissa moves in to suck on his other testicle as Draga began to collapse her cheeks on his rod. She swirled her tongue as she bobbed up and down his length. Harry noticed an improvement, but she still had a way to go to catch up to the black sisters.

As Draga serviced him, he looked across to see daphne nailing fleur into the floor with hard punishing strokes. Tracey was a wet, satisfied mess on the floor.

Standing abruptly, Harry directed the three women before him to kneel, faces down, asses up. He slid the spot slicked head of his dick up and down the lips of draga's cunt as he palmed the asses of his two older women. He slid his fingers in their cunts as he shoved his cock inside his former nemesis. They both groaned as he stretched the walls of her cunt apart.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, whore. Show me how much you love being my fuck toy." Draga growled as she began thrusting her ass back and forth over his monstrous length. She was loath to admit it, but she exulted every time he bottomed our inside her. Like a woman possessed, she threw her curvy ass back on him again and again and again, before burying him deep inside her as she came hard, spraying his balls with her juices.

As he withdrew from his conquered enemy, Harry was faced with a difficult decision. "Choices, choices. A sultry blond, or my devoted ebony haired slave. Truly, it's good to be the king." He chuckled. "Well, I fucked the daughter, might as well fuck the mother. Bella, make sure your niece stays nice and wet." Smiling, Bella dove between dragas legs, licking the blond teens cunt as Harry speared narcissa's tight quim. As narcissa moaned melodically, Harry looked over to see Tracy impaling her ass on Daphne's toy. Harry smiles at the sight of the brunettes small ass bouncing up and down on his blonde goddess.

Grabbing narcissa's hips, Harry set a blistering pace, carving her tight walls open, smacking her ass against his hips as he drove himself in and out of her. The room became filled with the sound of female orgasms as Tracey and Narcissa both came on their respective rods.

With no warning, Harry looked behind bellatrix before driving himself to the balls inside her. As she moaned in pleasure, he looked over to see fleur mounting Daphne's fake cock in a reverse cowgirl position. As the toy entered her ass, she leaned back, spreading her legs as Tracey began to lick her pussy.

In stark contrast to narcissa, Harry began slow forceful strokes into bellatrix, slowly withdrawing before thrusting quickly inside her. As he began each entrance, he put a little extra oomph into it, causing his heavy, churning ballsack to smack her clit. As she came quietly around him, he got an idea.

"Back up Draga, ass high. You've been a pain in my ass for years, time to return the favor." As he lined his cock up with her virgin asshole, he slowly pushed himself deeper, painfully forcing her forbidden passage open around his massive meat.

Draga couldn't help but sob at the indignity of it all. She had been a pureblood heir, damn it. Now, not only was she a woman, she was a fuck toy for the one wizard she hated the most. And to make matters worse, she was beginning to enjoy it. She actually looked forward to her debasement. She began to moan as her ass stretched to accommodate her master.

Harry picked up the pace, slamming his slut harder and harder as she screamed incoherencies into the room. He leaned over her sweaty back, palming her tits as he whispered obscenities into her ears. As he felt her ass ripple around him, his balls tightened, spraying his seed deep within her ass. As she came down from her cum, she collapsed to the floor, out cold.

Harry pulled his still hard cock from her ass. Laying back, he ordered narcissa to impale her ass on his cock. She strutted over to him, swaying her hips seductively. She made a show of straddling him, facing his feet as she slowly brought her generous ass into his lap. Gripping the massive meat in her tiny hands, she speared her ass on him before dropping to the balls in his lap. She moaned as she shifted onto her shins, bouncing her curvy ass on his dick.

Harry could feel her nipples brushing his legs as he molested and squeezed the cheeks of her ass. Looking over, he saw bellatrix fingering her own ass, a look of lust and longing in her eyes as she watched her sister fuck her ass on their masters cock. As narcissa came hard, harry surged up beneath her with a roar, driving himself deep into her bowels as he painted her insides white.

As narcissa collapsed off of him, he pointed at bellatrix. "You're ass is next."

With a manic smile, she responded. "As you wish master."

She threw herself onto her back, legs spread and pointing to the sky. Harry covered her, sliding his dick into her ass as she groaned in pleasure. As he began thrusting into her, she peppered his face and neck with kisses, whispering into his ears.

"Fuck this pureblood bitches ass with your great dirty halfblood cock, master. You've claimed my body as yours, make it give you pleasure. I live to be a receptacle for your seed, to be a vessel of ecstasy for you. Tame my arse my lord, pleeeeaaaaohgoooood!" She came hard as Harry blasted her with seed.

Harry cast a quick scourgify on himself as he started levitating sluts onto the bed. He placed daphne in the center, removing her strap-on as he knelt between her legs. The other women began caressing and kissing Daphne's body as Harry twisted his tongue in her oversexed cunt. She moaned as he began using parceltongue to bring her to a shuddering climax.

As he gently speared her, he leaned in close. "These sluts are all mine, but I have higher plans for you. Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Mmmm yes my lord. You certainly know how to make me feel rewarded. Umph"

"Continue to serve me, and an army of women will service you as I watch. Only I get to dominate you. Only I get to claim your body."

"I'd kill any other man that tried. Umph. I'll never submit to anyone else. Urgh. It was soooooo hot watching you claim all three of their asses. Grrr. We'll dominate hoards of women together when you reveal yourself to the wizarding world. Oh god!"

Harry picked up the pace, churning her insides as he fucked her hard, over and over again. "Lord? No. I will be an emperor. I will conquer the world like I conquered your cunt, and you will rule at my side as one of my empresses. You, I, and one other will form a dynasty that will last forever. It all starts here."

"Oh yes, my emperor!" She came hard around him as he drove himself deep inside and gave her his last orgasm of the night.

As Harry rolled over beside her, he noticed the pair of eyes at the door, watching. He gave Astoria a smoldering look as he and his women drifted to sleep.

————————-hp:tf—————————

Astoria snuck back into her room, her panties soaked through. She had finally indulged her curiosity and was far from disappointed. She knew she'd never be one of his, but she couldn't help but wish for one night. Maybe even one heir. Maybe two? She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

End chapter eight

Author's note:

Sorry about the long wait, this one should hopefully make up for it. Reviews are welcome. Maybe a beta reader? Y'all have a goodun.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9

Stepping off of the Hogwarts express, Harry gazed upon Hogwarts for the thousandth time. He never ceased to be amazed at the beauty of this august building, this bastion of learning and magical knowledge. As his three school aged women fell into line behind him, he marched purposefully towards the carriages that would bring him to his true home.

The three girls chatted quietly as the carriage brought them to Hogwarts. Draga was understandably nervous, her revelation as a woman would be taking place in less than an hour, and she wasn't quite sure how it would go.

Finally, the four stepped out of the carriage and entered the great hall. Glancing over at the ravenclaw table, Harry couldn't help but notice his next conquest.

Luna lovegood was a small woman, slight, willowy, thin. Harry couldn't help but picture her puffy lips against his own, her lithe body flush against him. He would be claiming her as his tonight and the thought warmed him.

Luna listened distractedly to the sorting and the start of term announcements. She also knew tonight would be a drastic change in her life, one she had to admit she had been looking forward to. Finally, her lord would claim her tonight.

Ginny Weasley was depressed. She had worn her best dress, showing off her body, hoping her Harry would notice her, but he never even glanced her way. She knew she had to do something, so many other girls were looking at him with that look in their eyes. Whores. He was hers and hers alone! He had to be.

————————-hp:tf—————————

Later, in the room of requirement, Luna stood aback. Harry sat upon an ebony throne, highbacked and imposing, with two great horn-like protrusions that curled above his head to meet in the middle. Harry himself was clad in black pants and heavy black boots, his prominently muscled body on display. She felt herself get wet at the sight as she divested herself of the thin robe she was wearing.

As she stood naked before him, she watched as his eyes roved her form, subconsciously pushing her breasts out, as if to offer them to him.

Harry drank her in, admiring the slim build, high firm breasts with their arrogant nipples, slim hips and small ass. He smiled at the thick thatch of silvery hair covering her most intimate place, soft and silky to the touch.

Finally, Harry spoke, "I must admit, I am curious about one thing, Luna."

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did you agree to submit yourself to me so eagerly? You must know by now what my plans are for the world."

Heaving a great sigh of resignation, Luna answered. "As you may have guessed, I have The Sight. It's why I have so much trouble relating to people and why I see things that aren't there. The fanciful creatures are my minds way of rationalizing the small glimpse of fate and destiny that I am given. That being said, I can also see timelines. After the death of Hermione," Harry stiffened at the name, a look of pain briefly passing across his face, "all of the timelines I saw lead inescapably to your fall to darkness. Not a single timeline lead anywhere else. The differences are still myriad, however. If you did not dominate me, all timelines either lead to my death or my enslavement. The world burns in the flames of your hurt and rage against the loss. If you do dominate me, the timelines are more optimistic, leading to outcomes ranging from my enslavement to ruling by your side. I choose to live under you over dying against you."

Smiling coldly, Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Cold self interest. Ha. You trade willingly your life for your cunt?"

"Yes Harry. I do."

"Very good, my little moonchild." Gesturing, a ritual circle spidered across the floor. Standing from his throne, he dropped his pants and beckoned her to come nearer.

Stepping nervously closer, she struggled to calm the trembling in her legs as she sensed his power. Claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, Harry palmed her firm ass cheeks as he lowered her to the floor.

Lunas stomach fluttered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hard length resting against her opening. Harry could feel her moisture gathering on the underside of his rod as she began microthrusting against him.

Tangling a fist in her hair, he growled into her neck. Positioning the blunt head of his cock against her slit, he began to slide into her, stretching her walls apart as she whimpered into his ear. Luna felt like he spent an eternity stretching her open for the very first time. His advance was relentless, he didn't even stop when he broached her hymen, he just kept going and going and going, keeping her breathless until finally the fat tip of his meat lodged against her deepest walls. As he flexed his pelvic floor muscles, causing his cock to jump inside her, she created her first wave of the night, clenching down hard on the thick spike inside her.

As he withdrew from his newest slave, Harry gathered the blood of her hymen onto a finger and used it to draw ritual glyphs across both of their chests. As he finished drawing the glyphs, he continued to thrust in and out of her, chanting a litany to power the circle around them. As his words grew to a crescendo, so did Luna, writhing beneath him. With a final deep thrust, she came around him again.

When her orgasm first hit, he shouted out a single word, "AGERE", to finish the ritual. As a taste of her Sight flooded his mind, he flipped her onto her knees and began to truly hammer her from behind.

Luna was lost in a fog of lust, her mind unable to cope with the intense pleasure she felt as her master rode her like an animal. She was truly happy, giving up her holes was a small price to pay for the feeling of belonging, of being valued by someone. For too long she had felt worthless. Bullied in her house, forgotten and neglected in her home, she was the forgotten child. Now she was a valued possession, a pleasure slave to her new master.

Luna's head spun as Harry continued to plunge into her tight depths, stretching her deliciously before pulling out to the tip, then stretching her all over again. Finally, Harry drove himself to the balls inside her and sprayed her insides, bringing her to her third and final orgasm of the night. As she passed out, a huge smile spread across her face. This was so much better than pudding!

—————————hp:tf————————

As Harry cleaned himself up, elsewhere in the castle a young woman was panicking. Susan bones had just learned that her aunt, Amelia bones, the last family she had in the world, had been murdered in her home. Susan was now alone in all the world, and she knew exactly how vulnerable she was.

'I've only really got one option,' she thought to herself. 'The only one left is Harry. He's the only one I can trust anymore. I have to offer myself to him and pray he accepts.'

—————————-hp:tf————————

As Harry magically banished Luna to her room in the Ravenclaw tower, he concentrated in the room around him, forcing it to change configuration into the room of lost things. As he walked down the aisles, he allowed himself a rare moment of weakness. He used the sight to gaze across the timelines.

In a world where Hermione never died, he watched as she married Ron Weasley, as she bore his children, as she slaved away in a job that wouldn't go anywhere, until one day she died, used up and exhausted. Harry had married Ginny Weasley and had lived a long life, regretting every second. She was a shrew that harped on him every day of his life, and she bore him ungrateful, shiftless, vapid brats that lived off of his name and his reputation.

He shuddered in revulsion. 'Thank Merlin I didn't live that life.' He resolved that Ginny would never share his bed or his life.

In a world where Hermione had never died, where the curse had never hit her, he watched with joy as they shared a kiss, the first of many. He watched with longing as they shared nights of passion, days of love and devotion, a life of happiness. But then, at the prime of their lives, she is taken from him as brutally as she was at the ministry that night.

Harry sighed in disappointment. This was the best possible future? A short span of happy years followed by a lifetime of loneliness and sorrow? 'It can't be. I refuse to accept this.' He thought to himself.

Another life, another time. The young couple have many years together, years of bliss and joy. She is struck down again, a rare sickness for which there is no cure.

How was that even remotely fair? To best so many enemies only to lose her to a disease? No.

Yet another life. Having many adventures together, and a shared love with Luna Lovegood, this time it is Harry himself who is taken too soon.

'Well at least she lives in this one. Surely somewhen there must be one where we are happy together. Surely.'

Hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands, an infinity of alternate timelines and lives. Harry searches for one, a single one, where he and the great love of his life achieve a lasting happiness. He almost gives up hope, falling into a deep depression. Across the infinite multiverse, he searches, sifting through timeline after timeline where he finds a lesser happiness with every other female he knows, but none compare to her. He sees a multitude of timelines where he has harems of women to cater to his every perverse desire, and in some of them, she is there. But it isn't quite the same.

Finally, he sees one. A timeline where everything turned out for the best; he watched as sirius stood at his wedding. Ron, surrounded by a hoard of red haired children, smiling next to lavender brown as he stands with Harry as his best man. Hermione walks down the aisle, radiant in her wedding dress, her smile illuminating the room. He sees many years together with her, they have children, grow old together, they are happy. But even then, Harry is the Master of Death; he will never die. He has her with him for the short span of a human lifetime, and then he is alone for all of eternity.

As he continues walking down the aisles of lost things, he openly weeps. Even among the happiest of timelines, he is forever separated from her after too short a time. Sorrow gives way to rage, 'if I can't be happy, then the world will burn around me. I will forge this planet in the crucible fires of my own ambition, and I will craft something eternal from it. Something she would have been proud of. If I am to live forever, I will rule over it all.' Stopping at the diadem, he gathers his power, his pain, loss and rage into one spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" As the green light flies into the diadem, the black soul fragment screams in pain before dissipating into the ether.

"It's all for you, Hermione."

End chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draga crawled across the floor, inching her way to freedom. She heard her own mothers cry of exhausted pleasure, then the soft thump of her limp, used body hitting the floor. She started feverishly crawling faster, her sore muscles screaming in protest.

The room was filled with exhausted witches, used witches. Fucked witches. Draga herself had had her masters cock shoved down her throat, up her arse, she had been filled several times already, but she knew her fresh cunt, so far unmolested, was next if she didn't escape. The door was just out of reach when a pair of strong hands locked onto her hips, lifting her onto her knees. Her arms were already exhausted, so her face pressed into the floor as her master loomed behind her. Bitter tears of despair filled her eyes as she prepared herself for what was to come.

Even so, she was most definitely not ready.

"HHHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!" The ugly, guttural scream ripped its way out of her throat as the damnable Potter cunt-cracker tore into her slick quim. She cursed her traitorous body for taking pleasure as he stretched her open, obscenely molding her to fit him. His monstrous organ drug over her raw nerve endings, advancing inexorably deeper into her vulnerable opening. As his blunt head mashed against her cervix, she shuddered spastically in orgasm, hating herself even as she exulted in her domination and penetration.

But, she knew, her ordeal was just beginning. Master had fucked his way through every hole of every witch available to him, yet he was still just as hard, just as energetic, as he was when he started. He began piledriving into her at a brutal pace, her generous bum clapping against him, as if to applaud his performance. Draga clawed helplessly at the floor as wave after wave of perverse pleasure flooded her body. As she tensed in yet another orgasm, for truly she had lost count, the green eyed demon continued to pound in and out of her, never once slowing, never once faltering.

After an eternity of mind bending, orgasmic violation, she came, her cunt flooding and overflowing, splashing her copious juices onto Harry's balls as she zoned out into a stuporous torpor.

Some time later, far after Draga had lost the ability to think, Harry roared his final orgasm into her spasming snatch, flooding her womb with his thick, damnably addictive seed.

—————————hp:tf————————-

Harry sat at his desk in his dorm room, reading the letter he had received yet again.

Harry,

I desperately need to talk to you about something very important. I fear my safety is at stake, and I have a way to fix it, but it would require something on your part. I'll explain more when we meet. Please keep an open mind. You are my only hope.

-Susan bones

Of course, he knew what had happened. The death of Amelia bones was a shock, a terrible tragedy and a truly awful loss. She had been one of the few people he had actually respected. 'Susan most likely wants to make an alliance, she seeks the protection of house Potter.' He grinned to himself. 'She has no idea what she's in for.'

After all, Harry could always use more pureblood cunts in his bed.

—————————hp:tf————————-

Susan was a nervous wreck. She stood indecisively before the door of the room of requirement, shuddering like a leaf as she asked herself for the hundredth time if she was doing the right thing. Mustering her Hufflepuff determination, she opened the door.

The site that greeted her filled her with unease and fear. Seven witches stood in a semicircle, wearing black, concealing cloaks and deep hoods that hid their faces. In the center of the semicircle was an ornate, ebon throne, with thick, claw footed legs and a high back, topped with curling horns that met in the middle, directly above the jet black locks of the man seated in it.

Harry Potter sat on the throne, for that IS what it was, like a regal lord of old. Or perhaps even a dark king. His blackbooted feet sat flush on the carpeted floor, spread to either side. He wore a tight fitting pair of leather pants, highlighting the thick chorded muscle of his legs. A silvery, diaphanous cloak covered his shoulders, pinned with an odd, tetrahedral stone. He wore nothing under it, his chiseled abs and impressive arms on full display. His face was set in an impassive, cold expression, belied by the emerald fire in his eyes. Magic and power rolled off of him in tangible waves.

Susan had flooded her underwear at the site of him, the power acting as a heady aphrodisiac. Almost instinctively, she felt the overpowering urge to submit to whatever depraved desires he saw fit to inflict upon her.

Tremulously, she began, "h-Harry, I've come to make a request of you."

"And what, pray tell, would you ask of the Last Potter?" He glowered, a knowing look in his devilish eyes. Susan's heart dropped into her stomach. Suddenly, she knew exactly what his price would be.

"I humbly ask for the protection of the House of Potter for the House of Bones. With the death of my aunt, I am the Last Bones, just as you are the Last Potter. I ask that we join our strengths together, that our families will not fade into history."

Harry leaned back into his throne, obviously pretending to consider the request. Susan knew he was toying with her, drawing out her tension. "And what incentive, my dear Susan, are you offering me for this protection?"

There it was: the crux of the negotiations. How much would Susan sacrifice for the continued existence of her bloodline? It turned out, she would sacrifice quite a bit.

Reaching to the clasp of her robes, she pulled it open and shrugged, allowing the thin fabric to pool at her feet. Underneath, she wore nothing. Cocking a knee forward into a coquettish pose, she spoke. "Lord Potter, in return for protecting my bloodline, I offer you dominion over it. Take me as a concubine to the house of Potter, and all future Boneses will be Potter stock. This will, of course, also make you executor of the family holdings until our first son comes of age. All I ask is that you help protect my family lineage."

Harry allowed his gaze to travel over her luscious curves. Standing, he walked around her, admiring, staring, leering. Truly massive tits, bigger than any of his other girls, slim, slender limbs, thick thighs, a generous ass, wide, childbearing hips counterpointed by an impossibly small waist. The thatch of red hair between her legs drew the eye to her closed, almost smooth lipped sex. She was built for fucking. Pushing her to her knees, he dropped the pants, unlimbering the biggest organ Susan had ever seen in her life. She had seen a few in her time at the badger's sett, but Harry made them all look like children compared to a man.

"H-Harry... that's not a cock, that's an absolute bitch-breaker! There's no way it'll ever fit!"

Laughing, he responded. "Oh it'll fit. Smaller girls then you have taken it and learned to love it. Well, eventually anyway. I make a point of shoving it to the balls in Tracey davis' ass everyday. She gets horridly temperamental if I don't. And don't get me started on fleur Delacour."

"You tamed a Veela?"

"Ha! No. I. Dominated. A Veela. Like any pet, I give her a treat every now and then and she purrs for me. Soon, you will too. Now suck my, bitch-breaker was it?"

"GLUUUURGH!!!" As Harry plunged in and out of her mouth, lining his meat with her spit, the only sounds through her lips were obscene, and the only thoughts in her head were 'more!'

For a brief eternity, she lost herself in service to her lord, her new master. The green eyed, bitchbreaker god of Gryffindor. She came to as she was being pushed to her hands and knees, the darkling god crouched behind her. She felt the lips of her cunt, slick with her own arousal, slowly part for the monstrous invader, battering at the gates to her most sacred place.

As the last heiress of an old pureblood line, she had been taught since her earliest childhood that her womb was precious. Valuable. Incomparably so. The potters, like the longbottoms, were originally Vikings, invaders to England who established a dynasty, both magical and mundane. In all that time, potters has never married boneses. Until now. The thought that Harry Potter, last scion of Viking conquerors, would soon be plundering Susan bones, last maiden of a line of English witches stretching back to Merlin, and taking her most treasured assets for himself was deeply erotic, bringing her to a state of arousal she had never experienced.

At least that is, until Harry made his swift, forceful, first charge into the guarded keep between her legs.

Harry slipped inside her cunt, groaning with the pleasure of her, slowly, but steadily coming to rest his balls against her stiff, trembling clit. He waited for her to adjust, knowing she had been a virgin, but then she surprised him.

Susan had the breath driven out of her as her new conqueror breached the defenses of her inner sanctum. She felt every inch as the massive siege engine he wielded battered its way inside, stretching her in ways she'd never even imagined before. She kicked her feet, her whole body trembling, as he inexorably claimed her for himself. At last, she felt the blunt, bulbous head of his monstrous shaft kiss the opening of her womb. Then, infuriatingly, he stopped, holding himself deep inside her. She knew cerebrally that he was trying to be considerate, to let her adjust. Her body didn't want consideration. She was being conquered, damn it! On their own, her hips began slamming forward, bringing his bitchbreaker cock to the very entrance of her cunt, then slamming back, impaling herself on the cunt-cracking, slut-splitting, quim-crusher, again and again and again.

Harry was taken aback, the normally placid young woman had transformed into a demon of lust, driving herself to orgasm after orgasm on his cock. Never one to sit idle when there was work to be done, Harry gave out a bestial snarl, gripped her hips in his strong hands, and began savagely pummeling her pussy into submission. Susan quickly gave in to the pleasure/pain of her savage fucking, and squealing her keening orgasmic cry, slumped bonelessly to the floor.

Harry continued fucking her unconscious body, before he too, succumbed. Spraying his conquerors seed into the subjugated womb of the English heiress, he slumped over her back, resting cheek to cheek. With the last of his strength, he moved them onto their sides and sealed the bond. As he drifted to sleep, Susan rolled to face him, snuggling into the arms of the man who now owned her. Her conqueror was now her protector.

————————hp:tf—————————

Elsewhere in the castle, three foxes plotted surreptitiously, planning the biggest prank of their lives.

They were going to steal Harry Potter.

End chapter ten


End file.
